The Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone
by GryffindorGirl347
Summary: CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN. Harry and Emily Potter never really felt like they belonged in their aunt and uncle's house when someone comes to tell them just how different they are. Cover Image drawn by emilie012 on Tumblr.
1. Harry and Emily Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 1**

Everything around me was enveloped in darkness. Not a sound could be heard for miles away and the only thing I knew was that there was someone next to me holding onto my hand like I was their only lifeline. Although I couldn't actually see who it was, I knew that it was my brother with me. I could sense it through the familiar grip of his hand and, for some reason, I felt like that I would be safe from anything around me as long as he was by my side.

My heart suddenly quickened when I heard voices around me. It was impossible to understand what was being said, but I knew that it wasn't a good conversation judging by the tone. The grip on my hand tightened as a man's voice screamed something else and a sudden fear through across my body.

My eyes searches for the person that was creating this noise, but I found nothing but the blackness that I was bathed in. There was more yelling from a woman, but the man shrieked something loudly over her and my eyes widened. The blackness suddenly turned into a blinding green light that made me wish that I couldn't see anything. When I heard a sickening laugh surround me, I suddenly found myself screaming in fear and I closed my eyes hoping that it would all go away.

When the laugh went away, I couldn't shake the fear that had crept through my bones. The only thing I could hear now was the sound of my screams as they echoed around me. Then there was a sudden pounding on wood that sounded off next to me that made the screaming stop.

"Would you silence yourself girl!" an angry voice shouted. "You've woken up the whole house!"

My eyes flew open and I looked around to find that I was in a small, dimly lit room that I recognized to be the closet that I slept in every night. With a sudden rush of relief, I realized it had all been a dream - a dream I had every night, but a dream nonetheless. When I heard another loud tap on the door, I jumped and hit the shelf that was above my head.

"Get out of there now!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "Dudley's friend should be over soon and he hasn't even eaten breakfast!"

I opened the door of my make-shift room and grabbed a stool that sat just around the corner of it so I could reach the clothes that sat on the shelves at the very top of the closet. Before I slept in here, this room had been my aunt's linen closet. Uncle Vernon had to pull out most of the lower shelves so I could have a place to sleep, but luckily it was a fairly large space for a closet and just large enough that my small body could fit in.

After finding the old, worn out clothes that had once belonged to my aunt, I rushed off towards the bathroom so I could change out of the enormous nightgown that I was given to wear. Once I was changed, I looked in the mirror and sighed at how ridiculous I looked. The dress I was wearing was a dull pink with little yellow flowers peppered all over it. This horrid thing had once belonged to Aunt Petunia and it didn't look anything like the dresses that the girls at school wore - that was probably why I was laughed at so much. If that wasn't the reason that they laughed at me, then it was because I was related to the school bully, Dudley Dursley, who hated my brother and me very much.

Dudley was my cousin, but there was nothing that we had in common other than the fact that my mother happened to his mother's sister. Dudley was a mean, oversized boy who liked to prey on anyone that was smaller than him - especially Harry and me. He had perfectly combed blonde hair on top of his abnormally pudgy head and had a loud mouth that constantly shouted for more sweets from his mother. Dudley always got what he wanted from his parents - there were no if's, and's, or but's about it.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were one in the same and I hated them equally. Uncle Vernon was practically Dudley in adult form - the only differences seemed to be the color of their hair and Uncle Vernon's large, black mustache that sat perched above his upper lip. Like Dudley, Uncle Vernon had a temper, but his was ten times worse and he always took it out on Harry and me even when it wasn't our fault. Aunt Petunia, unlike her husband and son, was a frail, little woman that spent the majority of her time nosing around the neighborhood so she could figure out the town gossip. Although she didn't like us at all, she seemed to be less violent towards us and only became irritable when we spoke directly to her.

Harry and I were completely different than the family that we lived with. Harry, my twin brother, was an abnormally skinny boy with jet black hair that always looked messed up not matter how much you brushed it. Behind his round, constantly broken glasses he had bright green eyes that were identical to mine. Although I was his twin, we didn't really look that much alike. I had red hair that stretched down passed my shoulders and I had no need for glasses because my vision was nearly perfect.

One more thing that we shared in common were our scars and there wasn't anything normal about them. Harry's scar sat in the middle of his forehead and was in the shape of a lightning bolt along with a light, short, and thin lighting bolt shaped line that went up his left arm. Mine ran from my right hand, up my arm, disappeared into my hairline, and then reappeared on the right side of my forehead to mimic the one on Harry's head. Although it was a long scar, it was very thin and very light - it was only a couple of shades darker than my pale skin tone.

"Come on Emily!" Harry shouted from outside of the bathroom.

I shook my head and focused on what was happening today as I pushed through the door and walked towards the kitchen to meet Harry where we would make breakfast. Today was Dudley's eleventh birthday which meant that Harry and I were going to be sent over to Mrs. Figg's house while he went out with a friend of his to have loads of fun without us. This year it was the zoo - something that I have dreamed of going to ever since I saw Dudley watching a show on television about how animals survive in the wild. Normally we're happy when we don't have to be around the Dursleys, but Mrs. Figg wasn't any better. She is an old woman that lives just down the street from us and she has to own about a million cats and takes the time to show us pictures of every single one of them while we're there. It's horrible.

"Emily - get over here and make the eggs and toast," Aunt Petunia demanded when I stepped into the room behind Harry. "And you - take over the bacon."

I nodded and stepped over in front of the frying pan were the eggs were already starting to cook. I flipped them around in the pan and shoved a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster with my other hand. Just as I let out a loud yawn, I noticed that someone else had joined our group - Dudley was finally awake.

"Where are they?" Dudley asked expectantly.

"Your presents are right over there," Aunt Petunia said with excitement.

Only a few feet away from the kitchen table was an enormous pile of gifts for Dudley's birthday. I stared at my cousin in envy as he walked over to them. As usual he began to count each one of them to see just how many of them there were. If I even received one gift from the Dursleys I would be grateful, but there was not chance of that unless it was something that Aunt Petunia had found in the lost-and-found at the school. It had been years since either of us had gotten anything from them, but we learned just to accept that they didn't care enough to even acknowledge our birthday.

"Thirty-seven?" Dudley said in disbelief. "That's two less than last year!"

My heart sank in my chest. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were willing to give that many presents to a boy who hardly even deserved anything and they probably wouldn't even wish us a happy birthday when our day finally came around.

"That's my boy, always wanting more out of life than what he gets," Uncle Vernon said proudly from behind his morning paper.

Harry let out a sigh as he set all of the bacon that he finished cooking onto a small plate and brought it over to the table to set down for breakfast. I followed behind him after the last two pieces of toast popped up and the bowl that I had was filled with eggs. When I set them down, Uncle Vernon immediately set his paper down and forked out his share while we all listened to Dudley's usual temper-tantrum.

"This isn't fair - I should have gotten more!" Dudley whined pathetically.

He began to pout and forced out a few fake tears that had Aunt Petunia racing over toward him so she could comfort him.

"How about we get you two more presents when we go out today?" she suggested desperately.

"I guess that will be okay," Dudley said as he wiped away the false tears with a smile on his face.

Harry frowned as we both grabbed a piece of toast. It was pathetic that Dudley always got his way just because he made himself cry. Sometimes I wished that worked for me, but at the same time I would never want to appear as horrible as my cousin.

Dudley came over and sat down next to his father and piled his plate high with all of the food that we had made for them. When the telephone rang behind the counter, Aunt Petunia stepped over and answered it just as Dudley kicked Harry's leg underneath the table.

"Stop that!" Harry said angrily and kicked right back.

"Knock it off Potter," Uncle Vernon spat as he grabbed for his coffee.

"But Dudley started it!" I said. "I saw him kick - "

"Shut your mouth," he retorted immediately.

It never mattered whether Harry and I were right in the situation - Uncle Vernon always took Dudley's side. One time I got yelled at because Dudley pushed me down and I actually managed to kick his feet out from underneath him. This was, in Uncle Vernon's opinion, my fault because I shouldn't have angered Dudley in the first place.

"Oh no," Aunt Petunia groaned as she hung up the phone. "Bad news Vernon - Mrs. Figg can't take them because she broke her leg."

"Can't someone else take them?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Who else is there?" she asked. "No one else likes them."

A sudden burst of hope shot through me - we weren't going to have to spend the day with Mrs. Figg! Did this mean that we might actually get to stay at the house without the Dursleys being there?

"We could just stay here," Harry suggested, obviously thinking along the same lines as me.

"I don't think so," Aunt Petunia scoffed. "I'm not going to let you two ruin the house."

"We won't do anything wrong," I begged. "Please - "

"Not a chance," Uncle Vernon said.

"Vernon, I don't think we have any other choice," Aunt Petunia sighed. "We're just going to have to take them to the zoo with us."

If I didn't think that it would hurt my chances of going, I probably would have screamed out in joy. This couldn't have turned out any better for us than it had right now - Harry and I were going to get to go to the zoo! I could hardly contain my excitement!

"No!" Dudley shouted out in protest. "They can't go!"

"We don't have any other options," Aunt Petunia repeated miserably.

The tears suddenly began to fall from our cousin's eyes as he screamed and carried on about how we were going to ruin everything. But not even that could have destroyed my day - no matter how much he screamed and cried, we were still going to be going.

Harry sat still in his chair with a small smile on his face as he looked from our aunt to our uncle. When he caught my eye, his smile only widened, but we both tried to hide our excitement before they could notice that we were happy about this decision.

"They're going to ruin everything!" Dudley cried.

"No they won't Dudley, I'll make sure of it!" Aunt Petunia said over his loud cries. "Mummy will make sure that they don't destroy everything."

There was a knock on the door that told me that Dudley's friend had finally arrived. When Aunt Petunia rushed off to answer the door, Dudley stopped crying immediately and shot both of us the meanest look that he could. Uncle Vernon's face practically matched his son's as he pointed one of his large, sausage-like fingers at us.

"You two are not to start any funny business," he said through his teeth. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," we both said at once.

"And if you do," he continued. "I will keep you in your room's for a week."

"Yes, sir," we repeated.

When the kitchen door opened again, all focus went off of us and over to Aunt Petunia and the boy that was following her. My heart sank when I saw who it was that was crossing into the room. It was Piers Polkiss. During school last year, Piers had always made it a point to ruin my day on a regular basis. His favorite thing to do was make fun of the way that I dressed and the way that I looked in general. It was a usual thing of his to point out how ugly he thought my hair was and that I couldn't possibly have a soul because I was a ginger. At first, I ignored him thinking that he would just wouldn't say anymore if it didn't seem to bother me. However, it soon became a school trend to make fun of the ugly, ginger girl and her freak of a brother that no one liked.

"Please tell me that they aren't coming," Piers scoffed when he saw Harry and me sitting at the table.

"They have to," Dudley said in disgust. "No one else wants them around all day."

Piers and Dudley laughed at their taunts, but Harry and I kept quiet. We couldn't let his comments ruin our day and possibly jeopardize our chances of going to the zoo - after all, it wasn't often that we were given the opportunity to have a good day.

"Let's go," Uncle Vernon said shortly as he struggled to get his enormous body out of his chair. "Everyone out to the car."

Piers and Dudley ran out of the front door while Aunt Petunia rushed over to the counter in the kitchen where her purse sat. She gave us a look on her way back that made us stand up out of our chairs and run out to join our cousin and his friend in the back seats of the car. Harry and I were pushed into the very back seat because Dudley insisted that he sit closer to the door so he could get out before us.

Once we began moving down the road, Uncle Vernon began his usual speech to his wife about how idiotic the new employees at his office were. This, in my cousin's opinion, seemed to be a perfect opportunity to turn around and look at us both. Piers joined in after a moment and they just looked at us without saying a word.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why do you have those scars?" Piers asked.

"We got them in a car crash," I said. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because they make you look like freaks," Piers said.

"They don't need those scars to look like freaks," Dudley laughed.

"Would you just turn around?" Harry asked angrily. "We weren't bothering you."

"Just you being here bothers me, four-eyes," Piers said.

"Well, it is appropriate for us to take them to the zoo, isn't it?" Dudley said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Piers asked with a confused expression.

"We're going to the zoo," Dudley said. "They'll feel right at home with the other animals."

"Shut up!" I said.

"Don't you talk to them like that, Potter!" Uncle Vernon said. "And turn around boys - we're nearly there."

Dudley and Piers laughed and turned back so they were sitting right in their seats and began talking about a television show that they watched the other day. Harry and I let out a sigh and gave each other a comforting smile before we began to look out of the window.

It wasn't too much longer before we found ourselves parked at the entrance to the zoo. As soon as we came to a stop, Dudley and Piers threw their seat belts off and pushed the door open so they could run, or waddle in Dudley's case, toward the line. Harry and I moved quickly after them, but Aunt Petunia grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back.

"There's no need to run," she said with a stern look.

When Harry saw that I had been held back, he slowed down his pace and waited for our aunt and uncle to get ahead of us. Once they did, he gave me an apologetic look and I just shrugged.

Ever since I was a little girl, Aunt Petunia was always trying to get me to stop "acting like a boy." She made it a point to say something at least once a day that pointed out how "unladylike" I was when around other people. It was probably just to humiliate me, but I tried not to let it bother me too much.

After Uncle Vernon paid for our tickets, I felt the full excitement of being able to go to the zoo as I stepped through the gates. All around us, as far as the eye could see, there were animals of all sorts that I had only ever seen before in books from school. The first ones that Harry and I ran to were the Bonobos. One of the small ones was jumping around at its mother's feet as she sat watching her child. They were some of the happiest looking animals, despite their captivity, and it almost made me jealous that they had someone nice to take care of them while Harry and I did not.

"Looks like your mother, don't you think?" Piers sneered at Harry.

Harry started to say something, but I shook my head to stop him. Getting in a fight now would not make things any better. Besides, what did it matter what Piers thought anyway? He was friends with Dudley, so there was no way that he was that clever.

It wasn't until the Reptile Room that we met up with the Dursleys again. Dudley was poking a glass cage hard with his pudgy fingers while the others stood around him looking into the cage to see what would happen. When Harry and I stepped over to see what was inside of the glass, the others walked away.

"This is _boring_," Dudley complained.

Once they waddled away to go look at some turtles, we stepped closer and saw the large Boa Constrictor that was laying inside. Seeing the size of the snake made me wonder why they had chosen such a small cage for something that looked so big. No wonder it looked so sad in there.

"Don't listen to Dudley," Harry spoke to the snake. "I think that this place is very interesting. He's just angry that you won't listen to him."

Much to our surprise, the snake moved closer to where we were standing and it began to look from one of us to the other. Maybe it knew that we weren't as mean as Dudley, or maybe it was just curious.

"Do you think he can hear us?" I asked Harry.

Harry shrugged and smiled back at the Boa Constrictor once it was at our eye level. Now that it was stretched out, I could see just how massive the snake really was. I can't imagine how Dudley could have thought that this amazing creature was so boring. Then again, he wasn't exactly the smartest of people.

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked the snake. "People bothering you?"

Harry and I jumped back when it began to nod. We looked at each other in shock and then back at the snake.

"I think it understood you!" Harry said in surprise.

"B-but it's a snake," I stammered. "I'm sure that it was just moving its head, that's all."

We stepped back to the snake and I tilted my head with the snake as it observed the two of us. Just when I was about to ask it something else to see if it really understood us, I felt a great push come from behind and I fell to the ground right on top of Harry.

"Look at the snake!" Dudley shouted. "It's moving!"

A great fury went through me as I stared at my cousin. What gave him the right to just push us to the ground whenever he wanted? It just wasn't fair that he always got his way. Besides, he already had his turn with the snake! Why should he get to look at it again when he thought that it was boring?

It was just seconds after he pushed us that the most unbelievable thing happened right in front of us. Dudley had his face pressed up to the glass, looking in at the snake, at one moment when, right before our eyes, the glass vanished and he fell face first into the pit that the snake was laying.

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia shouted.

She was the only one that seemed to have noticed Dudley at that moment. The rest of the zoo turned and people began to scream as the Boa Constrictor that we had been observing only moments ago began slithering out of its cage and out into the open where everyone else was standing.

"The snake is out!" Piers shouted.

Everyone went into a panic and began to run, but Harry and I laid motionless on the ground where we had been pushed as the snake slithered right past us.

"_Thanks."_

My jaw dropped and Harry looked at me as the snake slithered out of sight. Did that snake just talk or was that just our imagination?

"Did it just - ?" Harry began.

"I think so," I said.

Then, at once, we both began to smile. We couldn't believe that this had just happened and the moment was only made better when we looked up to see Uncle Vernon fishing Dudley out of the cage.

"Into the car!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "All of you - _now!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. I Always Knew We Were Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

The car ride back to 4 Privet Drive was completely silent. Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be driving more aggressively than usual, was practically fuming on the spot and looked like he was about ready to explode from anger. Everyone else, Aunt Petunia included, sat quietly in their seats and eyed Uncle Vernon cautiously, just waiting for him to blow up.

When the car was put into park, everyone scrambled out of the car. Harry and I quickly walked to the door, but we hardly made it though before we were being pulled backward by our clothing by Uncle Vernon. He allowed the rest of the company to go through to the sitting room while he pulled us to the side and glared at us for a moment, trying to find the words that he was going to use.

"I know this was your fault," he breathed. "And don't think for a minute that you're just going to get away with this - "

"We didn't do anything, Uncle Vernon!" I said.

"We weren't even near the glass!" Harry added.

"It doesn't matter!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I know that you two were behind this! Now go to your cupboards - no meals for the week!"

Harry and I glanced at each other in horror. We were going to be stuck in the darkness for a week for something that we didn't even cause. It was hardly fair to do that when we misbehaved, but this was unthinkable.

"That isn't fair!" I shouted. "We didn't - "

Uncle Vernon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he grabbed onto my brother's collar and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. Harry pounded on the locked door as Uncle Vernon carried me, kicking and screaming, toward the linen closet to lock me into it.

"Let us out!" Harry shouted. "We didn't do it - we swear!"

Uncle Vernon didn't listen to any of our protests. Instead, he went into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him so he wouldn't have to listen to another word we had to say. Instead of wasting our breath and energy, we both fell silent and prepared ourselves for the week ahead.

This sort of punishment wasn't unusual for Uncle Vernon to give us. When he said that we would be in the cupboards for a week, he meant every word of it. The only time that we were aloud outside of them was to use the bathroom, and the only other time that our doors were opened was to throw in the leftovers that Dudley couldn't shove down his throat (which meant that we hardly got anything each day). Although she never said it, I had noticed the sorrowed look on Aunt Petunia's face each morning when she fed it. Maybe it was just my wishful thinking, but I could have sworn that she was feeling guilty for doing this to us. But it wasn't like she was putting a stop to it, so she wasn't any better than her husband.

However, when the night came around and the Dursleys went to sleep, Harry and I would find a way out. When we began to hear their snoring, Harry would pick through the lock on his door and then come to open my door up. We would quickly and quietly walk into the kitchen to get something substantial to eat and drink. We had never been caught doing this before, and we had no intention of being caught in the future. We were careful enough to pass through unnoticed.

When our time finally finished, and my muscles were just about cramped up from having been stuck in that small space for so long, Harry and I both agreed that we had to do our best to stay on the better side of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Even though we had the suspicion that our aunt wouldn't request the same punishment, we still took the precautions necessary.

The first morning we were out, I practically ran to get ready to make sure I didn't anger anyone, and I found that Harry had moved much faster and was already at the front door getting the mail.

"Has he done any yelling?" I whispered to Harry, making sure that we weren't heard.

"Not yet," Harry whispered back. "He seems like he's in a better mood today."

We began walking toward the kitchen when Harry stopped suddenly. I continued walking for a second before I turned to look at my brother in confusion. Harry's eyes were wide open in shock as he stared down at one of the envelopes in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I walked over next to him.

"I-it's for you," Harry stammered.

"What?" I asked as I ripped it from his hands.

"There's one for me as well," Harry held up the letter.

I stared in astonishment at the envelope that I held in my hand. It seemed like an older piece of stationary, but very clean and professional looking. On the front, in green, very neat handwriting read:

_Miss E. Potter_

_The Old Linen Closet_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The only difference between my letter and Harry's appeared to be the name and the location, his reading The Cupboard under the Stairs. Both of us, stunned in complete disbelief, just stared at the envelope for a moment.

"Where's the mail, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the other room.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted back.

Harry looked at me in wonder and I already knew what he was thinking. Where could these letters be coming from? No one ever wrote to us! And how could they possibly have known where we slept at night?

"Who do you think it is?" Harry asked me as we approached the kitchen door.

"Only one way to find out," I said excitably as we walked into the kitchen.

I slowly tore open the envelope as I made my way to my seat. Since we were having cereal that morning, there was no need for me to rush around to cook something for my aunt, uncle, and cousin. This only meant that I could focus my full attention on the letter.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Uncle Vernon demanded when he saw me pulling a piece of parchment out of the envelope.

"I'm opening my letter," I told him.

"Your letter?" my uncle questioned. "No one writes to you!"

When Uncle Vernon saw that Harry had one as well, he snatched them both from our hands and I felt my heart sink in my chest. I should have known better than to have let him see that we got something in the mail - he spoils every little piece of hope that we had in our days.

"Those are our letter!" Harry told him as Dudley walked through the door.

"What do you mean you have a letter?" Dudley scoffed as he stepped behind his father. "People have to like you to send you letters."

I was about to make a retort, but my attention was drawn away from my cousin when I saw the blood drain from Uncle Vernon's face as his eyes became wider with every word that he read. He quickly closed the letter and turned to our aunt.

"Petunia - come look," Uncle Vernon said in a panic.

"What is it, dear?" Aunt Petunia asked as she walked over with a cup of tea in hand.

"Dudley, step away!" our uncle shouted at his son.

Dudley stomped over to his chair and mumbled about how unfair it was. I wanted to hit him in the head for thinking that he had the right to read what was ours without us even knowing what it was ourselves.

I watched as Aunt Petunia read the first sentence. Within seconds, she let out a gasp of horror and let her cup of tea fall to the floor and shatter. She quickly found her chair and fell into it as she stared at her husband in shock.

"How did they find us?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Who?" Harry and I asked at once.

Both of them looked at the three of us, somehow looking like they forgot that we were even in the room. Moving faster than I had ever seen him move, Uncle Vernon jumped out of his chair and pointed toward the door.

"Out!" he shouted. "Everyone out of the room!"

"Not without our letters!" Harry shouted.

"NOW!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

He pushed each one of us out of the kitchen, Dudley included. All of us protested, but we were no match for an angry Uncle Vernon was determined to get us away from the room and our letters.

"What are they about?" Dudley demanded once the kitchen door was shut behind us.

"How should we know?" I asked him. "Your father took them from us before we could look at them!"

The two of us argued for a moment before I noticed what Harry was doing. He had his ear pressed up to the door, listening in to the conversation that our aunt and uncle having. Dudley and I seemed to have the same idea as we both wrestled to get to the best spot. Of course, being as he was at least three times my size, he won the better and I was stuck listening in through the bottom of the door.

"I thought you said that we could get it out of them," whispered Uncle Vernon angrily from the other side.

"We did everything we could, Vernon," Aunt Petunia said hopelessly. "We should have known that this would happen eventually - just look who their parents were."

"We should have never let them into this house," he grunted. "Just imagine what they could have done to Dudley."

"It's too late now," his wife sighed. "No one will take them...what are we going to do?"

"There is no way that we are sending them to that place," Uncle Vernon insisted. "They won't get a dime out of us to get this nonsense into their heads."

"So we just ignore them?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"They can't bother us forever," he said. "We just won't respond."

"Vernon, I know these kinds of people," she said skeptically. "They aren't like us at all - they may never stop."

"They have to," he insisted. "We will put an end to this Petunia. They cannot force us to do anything that we don't want to."

The conversation seemed to be over at that moment and, when we heard footsteps, we all raced as far away from the door as we could. Of course, Dudley didn't make it that far, but Harry and I sat in the sitting room acting like we hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

><p>The letters didn't stop coming after Uncle Vernon burnt the first two. Days and days went by that they came by the dozen. Whoever it was that was trying to contact us seemed to be persistent each day of the week.<p>

The next morning, after another letter came in the mail, Uncle Vernon walked up to us seeming more twitchy than I had ever seen him before. Although he was trying to keep a calm look on his face, he looked like he was struggling to not have a raging fit.

"I've been thinking," Uncle Vernon said to Harry and me. "Maybe those room of yours are getting a little small for you two."

My eyes flickered over to Harry in surprise. Even though what Uncle Vernon said was true, I hardly doubted that this was something that he had just realized. We were two ten year old children that had been squeezing into closets to sleep since the night that we arrived on their doorstep and I hardly thought that he had just come to discover that this was unnecessary.

"So I've been thinking that maybe it's about time for the two of you to move into the extra bedroom upstairs," he continued. "I think that ought to do. Now get to it, there isn't a moment to waste."

It only took a single trip for Harry and me to gather our stuff out of our closets and into the smallest bedroom upstairs. Harry made it up there first and set his stuff on the first bed that he came to. Only feet away, just across from a large pile of Dudley's old and broken toys was the bed that I was to sleep on.

"This isn't fair!" Dudley shouted at his mother across the hall from us. "That is my room! I need it for my things!"

"I'm sorry, Dudley-dear," Aunt Petunia sighed. "But they need to be in that room. They're much too big to be in those closets."

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed with a look of defeat. All our lives we wanted to be in a proper bedroom, but this isn't how we wanted it to be.

"They're just doing this because of those letters," Harry complained.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Why else would they move us?" he sighed. "It had our rooms on the envelopes."

"How do you think they knew where we slept anyway?" I asked. "Do you think that it's someone that we know?"

"I don't know," Harry murmured. "I just wish that we would have read those letters when we got the chance."

Each day that the letters came, our uncle began to grow angrier and more desperate to stop them from arriving. On the third day, Uncle Vernon boarded up the mail slot to stop them from getting into the house. That seemed to work out just fine until they began arriving through the windows. Once they were nailed shut, they began arriving in the most peculiar ways. Through milk cartons, through the eggs, and they would even appear by bags that would surround the house. By the end of the week, our uncle grew mad and began talking nonsense. It wasn't until Sunday that he seemed to be somewhat calm.

"Excellent," Uncle Vernon chuckled to himself. "Sunday is the best day of the week, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"If you say so," Harry muttered absentmindedly.

Vernon had been going on for hours saying how wonderful it was on that day. He couldn't be more pleased that the postman wouldn't be delivering that day, but Harry and I couldn't have been more miserable.

Through all of Uncle Vernon's attempts, we had always tried to grab a hold of them. The Dursleys, however, seemed determined that we wouldn't be able to read them. Even Dudley, who wanted to know more than ever what they said was prohibited to be close to the envelopes.

"What do they say?" I asked for the millionth time that week.

"Keep your mouth shut," Vernon snapped.

Knowing that I wouldn't get another word out of him about the message that we received, I simply sat down on the couch next to Harry. Not unlike myself, Harry look completely defeated and without any sign of hope. Never before in our lives had anyone tried to reach out to us like this mysterious person that was sending us these letters, and it only saddened us more that we would never know why they wanted to talk to us.

Aunt Petunia brought in a cup of tea for her husband and couldn't have looked more pleased that he wasn't losing his mind over what would come in the post that day. Our uncle happily sipped the tea that his wife gave to him and sighed in delight as he looked around at the silent room.

What happened next was so sudden and unimaginable that I nearly thought that it was a dream of mine. The ground underneath us seemed to rumble, but the source of it appeared to come from the fireplace that sat on the side of the room. Every one of us looked over at it in astonishment and it wasn't until Dudley came running into the sitting room that we discovered what it was that was causing this.

"What is going on?" Dudley shouted.

Then, all at once, an enormous stream of letters burst through the fireplace and into the room. It never seemed like it was going to end, and before we knew it, the entire room was filling with the letters. Our letters.

"Get one!" Harry said to me suddenly.

We both looked at each other and a smile spread across our faces. We jumped to the ground and I grabbed the first one that I could get my hands on. As soon as I did, I tried to make an escape and only realized that I was being followed when I heard Uncle Vernon's shouts of protest behind me.

"Don't you dare open those!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly over the smashing of the letters against the walls.

There was a great thud behind me, but I only stopped a moment to see what it was. With wide eyes, I watched as Harry was tackled to the ground by our uncle and the letter that was in his hand was wrestled from his grip. Harry put up a good fight, but he was no match for the mass that was Vernon Dursley.

"Emily, run!" Harry shouted.

Uncle Vernon's eyes darted to me instantly and he waddled to a stand as I took off toward the door. Unfortunately, I was tripped on the way out by Dudley who was instructed to stop me by his father. It was only seconds later that I felt the girth of my uncle fall upon me.

"It's my letter!" I shouted.

"Give me that right now!" Uncle Vernon shouted over the roar of the letters.

"Get off of her!" I heard Harry yell.

I wrestled around my uncle as Harry tackled him from the other side. We fought for a while until I realized that Dudley had taken Harry away from the fight to stop him from attacking his father. It was only a moment later that I lost hold of the letter in my hands.

"I've had enough!" my uncle shouted. "Everyone out of the house!"

* * *

><p>Within an hour or two the five of us were packed into Uncle Vernon's car going to a place that none of us were sure of. To be honest, I was under the assumption that Uncle Vernon didn't actually plan out where we were going and was just trying to put as much distance between ourselves and the house.<p>

No one dared speak the entire car ride in fear of Uncle Vernon losing his mind again. The only thing that I dared to do was look over at Harry and hope that we wouldn't be the ones that Uncle Vernon would take his anger out on.

The car didn't stop until we arrived at a motel that I'd never seen before. None of us knew where we were, probably not even our uncle knew exactly where we were. The first one to speak up was Dudley once Uncle Vernon went out to buy something for us to eat.

"Mum, do you think that he's okay?" Dudley asked his mother in the motel room.

"I don't know," she said miserably. "I just think that needs to get away from the house for a while."

Aunt Petunia then went around the motel and tried to set up some of the things that Uncle Vernon had snatched from the house just before we left. It was then that Dudley turned to us with an angry expression.

"This is your fault, you know?" he said to Harry and me.

"How's that?" Harry asked. "We never asked to have someone write us."

"Yeah, but they still did," Dudley retorted. "Who would want to talk to you two freaks anyway?"

By the time that Uncle Vernon got back, all discussion of the letters stopped. We quickly ate the small amount of food that we were given before we were all sent to bed. Since the room only had two beds, Harry and I were told that we would have to lie on the floor so that Dudley would get his own bed while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would share the other one. We were given a few blankets and we tried to find the best spots in the place to sleep. Since we were so used to sleeping inside of a cramped closet, this wasn't anything that we weren't used to.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were woken to the sound of knocking on our motel door. We all skeptically looked around at each other as Uncle Vernon scrambled out of bed and went to open the door. There, with a couple of large bags in his hands, was a motel worker with a curious look on his face.<p>

"Are the Potters in here?" the man asked. "I've been asking around and no one seems to know who they are."

"We're right here!" I called as I jumped out of my blankets.

"Well, hello, ma'am," he tipped his hat. "It appears that someone is trying to get in contact with you. Just this morning, all of these letters appeared at the front desk - '

"NO!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he pushed me away from the door.

"Sir, I hardly think that's appropriate!" the worker said. "I was just delivering - "

"Burn it," Uncle Vernon demanded. "Burn them all. That person trying to contact the two of them is dangerous."

"Well, I apologize," he said with a concerned look. "If I would have known that then I wouldn't have come."

"Don't make that mistake again," Uncle Vernon irritably said and then slammed the door in his face.

All the Dursleys had their eyes on us and I was suddenly angry that I hadn't moved fast enough to get one of those letters away from the man at the door.

"Get your things," Uncle Vernon said to everyone. "We're leaving right now."

Another day on the road wasn't something that anyone wanted to deal with. Harry and I sat in the back of the car feeling more depressed than we had in a while over what was going on. Whoever this person was that was trying to talk about us was determined to get in contact with us. I had no idea who they were or how they figured out where we were staying, but I had a feeling that it was going to be really hard to get out of their sight since they knew where we were at that motel.

Our final stop of the day, hours after Uncle Vernon stopped to pick up some food for the night, was a spot next to the sea. The wind was blowing hard and the rain was falling heavily when we stepped out of the vehicle.

"Vernon, what are we doing?" Aunt Petunia yelled to her husband over the sound of the rain.

"Just follow me!" he yelled.

I took Harry by the hand as we walked through the rain behind the Dursleys. When we got onto a dock on the sea, we found a small boat rocking through the violent sea that was attached to a pole next to me.

"Everyone get in!" Uncle Vernon ordered.

Harry helped me down into the boat after Dudley got in and then jumped in next to me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got in afterwards and then we were off into the ocean. All of us were soaked and I was shivering heavily from the wind that was blowing against us and Harry scooted over close to me in attempt to get ourselves warmer.

"There's a house just up there!" Uncle Vernon pointed ahead. "That's where we're going to stay! There is no way that anyone is going to be able to find us there!"

Sure enough, not that far away from the shore, there was a shack sitting on top of a rock that didn't connect to any part of the main land. I wondered for a moment how Uncle Vernon knew about this place, but the condition around me made that thought fly out of my head.

It didn't take too long for us to get across the water to the island with the shack, but getting there didn't raise my spirits in the slightest. Walking into the apparently abandoned house that hardly seemed like it was capable of staying up through the storm made me scared that we wouldn't live through the night.

The place looked like it may have belonged to someone years ago, but wasn't appropriate for use now and hadn't been used for a long time. The door was filled with dirt and there were cobwebs everywhere in sight. The sight of it all made me a bit weary, but I didn't seem to be the only one. Aunt Petunia and Dudley didn't seem to be all that thrilled that this was going to be where we were staying for the night.

"Let's get a fire started," Uncle Vernon demanded as he slammed the door shut. "Boy, get to it!"

He threw over some matches to Harry and I gathered some of the wood that was stocked next to the fireplace. The rain seemed to slow significantly since we had been out there once the fire started, but the same couldn't be said for the wind. The howling seemed to surround the house and I jumped every time the thunder sounded from outside thinking that the house was going to collapse on us.

"It's going to be okay," Harry said as we warmed ourselves next to the fire.

"I don't like this place," I murmured.

"Stop complaining!" Uncle Vernon shouted when he heard me. "And eat your food!"

He tossed over a bag of chips to each of us and I opened it hesitantly after the fire seemed to have gotten rid of most of the water on my clothes and body. Once we were finished, we all tossed our trash into the fire to keep it burning for a while longer and then we were instructed to go to sleep. Since there was only one bed available, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took that one while Dudley took the only couch in the shack. That left Harry and me to grab some moldy blankets and try to find a decent place on the floor. However, we didn't have plans on going to sleep for a little while longer.

When the snores of the others sounded through the house and the Dursleys were all asleep, Harry spoke to me what we had both been thinking since the beginning of the day.

"It's our birthday tomorrow, you know?" Harry whispered.

"How could I have forgotten?" I whispered back.

"I made you a card, but it's back at Privet Drive," Harry frowned. "I guess when we go back there I'll give it to you."

"I left your in our room too," I said.

It was a tradition every year that we would make our own cards for one another since we wouldn't get anything from anyone else. It was just something that we did for each other and it always made me feel better that someone cared about me.

"Look at Dudley's watch," Harry whispered. "It's only a minute until midnight!"

Even though I was tired and could have fallen asleep right at that moment, I decided that I would stay awake long enough to say happy birthday since we didn't have our cards. It was the least that we could do for each other.

As the seconds came closer, both of us started a count down to the moment that we would turn eleven.

"Three...two...one..." we said together.

_12:00_

"Happy birthday!" we both smiled together.

_BOOM!_

Both of our heads shot up and looked at the door in surprise. We weren't experts, but there was no way that the noise could have come from the storm because it sounded as though a rock had just smashed into the door.

_BOOM!_

Harry and I jumped up from the ground and backed away from the door slowly. This time, we weren't the only ones that heard the noise and I noticed that Dudley had awoken from his slumber as well right as our aunt and uncle ran into the room. My eyes widened when I saw that Uncle Vernon had a gun in his hand.

"What's happening?" Dudley screamed over the roar of the wind from outside.

"I don't - " Uncle Vernon started.

_BOOM - crunch!_

The door in front of us collapsed onto the ground and Harry immediately pushed us both behind where the fireplace stuck out so that we wouldn't be seen by what or who was standing behind that door. I couldn't see the door, but I knew that it wasn't expected when I saw the look of shock and horror on everyone's faces.

"Who is it?" I whispered to Harry.

He shook his head and I knew that he was as oblivious to what was going on as I was. When I poked my head around the wooden fireplace, my mouth dropped when I saw the man that stood in front of us. He was the tallest and widest man that I had ever seen and he had a giant beard and mane that covered all of his face except for the two beady eyes that looked around at all of us. He wore a big coat that I suspected he had made himself and boots that looked like they belonged to an elephant.

"Sorry 'bout that..." the man muttered as he turned around and picked up the door with his enormous hands to shove it back where it had been before. "I did knock..."

When he looked around at all of our shocked expressions, he couldn't have looked more amused. However, when his beady eyes met Harry's and mine, he looked as though he had just found a gold mine.

"Harry and Emily Potter," he smiled as he took a step toward us. "I 'ave been looking fer you everywhere!"

Harry and I looked at each other, the confusion clear on both of our faces. We stepped closer to the man, no longer afraid of this enormous person, and I still had no idea who this man was.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked him.

"Knew yer parents o' course," he said. "Both of you look just like 'em! Harry, ya must be the spittin' image of yer father - except them eyes, those are Lily. Emily, I feel like I'm lookin' right at yer mother!"

The Dursleys, at this point, must have been stunned into silence by this giant of a man as he stepped over to us and place his enormous hands on our shoulders. He went to pat me on the back and ended up making me fall to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said awkwardly as he picked me up with one hand and helped me stand up again.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked finally.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," he said proudly.

"Hogwarts?" I asked him. "Where's that?"

"It's the greatest school of magic that exists!" Hagrid said. "You must know that!"

Harry and I looked at each other and I was happy that I wasn't alone in thinking that this man was completely mad. There had to be a mistake here.

"That is enough," Uncle Vernon finally spoke up and stepped over to Hagrid. "You need to get out of this house."

"What do you mean that it's a school of _magic_?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked from the Dursleys to us with a look of horror. Had we said something to offend him? I couldn't imagine that it would be a good thing to make this man angry with us.

"Are you saying that they do not know, Dursley?" Hagrid asked with anger clear in his voice. "You didn't tell them?"

"Of course we didn't tell them!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Didn't tell us what?" Harry and I demanded together.

"We vowed that when we took them in that they would never know," Aunt Petunia said. "I wouldn't let that madness enter my home again. Just look at my sister, she was a freak and then she went and got herself blown up!"

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"What do you mean _blown up_?" Harry demanded.

"It doesn't matter!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "There isn't anything that you can do to change this - we are going to stamp this madness out of them!"

"What are you talking about?" I insisted.

"Yer wizards!" Hagrid shouted at once.

Everyone in the room went silent and I was staring at the man in complete disbelief. What was he talking about? There couldn't be such thing as wizards and witches in real life, those were only in books!

"Yer parents were as well," Hagrid explained. "But they were murdered when you two were just babies by the darkest wizard of the time - that's why you ended up with yer Muggle uncle and aunt!"

"Muggle?" I asked.

"Non-magical folk," Hagrid said.

"Our parents were murdered?" Harry asked. "Aunt Petunia said that they died in a car crash!"

"It doesn't make any difference how they were killed!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I know what you're here for and I can tell you this: they are not going to that bloody school to be taught by some crack-pot, old fool!"

When he said it, I knew that it was going to turn out badly. Hagrid's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closer to my uncle that now looked like he was ready to run away in fear.

"Don't-ever-insult-Albus-Dumbledore-in-front-of-me ," Hagrid said in a deep tone.

From out of Hagrid's enormous jacket, he pulled out a small, pink umbrella that I thought he was going to hit Uncle Vernon in the head with. However, much to my surprise, the man pointed the end of it right at a shocked Dudley and sparks flew out of the end of it.

The Dursleys screamed as a small, pink tail sprouted from the butt of our cousin. As they all ran out of the room in a panic, Harry and I found ourselves laughing as Dudley did everything he could to hide his tail from view. When they slammed the door to the only bedroom in the shack, Hagrid looked down to us.

"Could ya not mention that ter anyone?" he asked.

"Not a problem," Harry smiled.

Then Hagrid reached back into one of the many pockets of his jacket and pulled out two letters that we had become so familiar with. He handed each of us the one with our name on it and gave us a smile.

"I think that yer going to want ter read them letters," Hagrid said. "I think you've waited long enough."

An excitement went through both of us as we ripped open the letters and we read through what the note said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Emily Potter,_  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>  
><em>Yours sincerely,<em>  
><em>Minerva McGonagall <em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Finding Out the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own turtles…but I guess that doesn't really matter.**

**Chapter 3**

Hagrid spent the night in the shack with all of us, much to the Dursley's dismay. But, they were relieved in the morning when he announced that he would be leaving.

"So, we're gonna go to get yer school supplies first, okay? Then I'm gonna have to bring yer back to the Dursleys for a little while," Hagrid said as we walked out of the shack and towards a boat that was floating next to the shore.

"How exactly are we supposed to buy these things?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen a shop that sells any of these books or anything," I said.

"Well, we go ter London, of course," Hagrid said smiling.

I looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow, but stepped into the boat nonetheless. After all of us were inside of the boat, we started to move forward.

"You don't mind if I speed up do ya?" Hagrid asked us.

"Not at all," Harry said.

"Just…don't tell the folks at Hogwarts that I'm doin' magic," Hagrid said looking uneasy.

He pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped on the wooden boat three times and it soared off. Within minutes of leaving the old shack, we arrived in town. As we walked down the streets, I looked at each one of the shops, looking for any kind of sign that any magical things were sold there. Not a single one did.

"Um, Hagrid…where exactly do we find these things?" I asked looking up at the giant.

"We have ter go into the Leaky Cauldron first now, Emily," he said smiling down at me.

"The what?" Harry whispered to me.

"I have no idea…" I muttered back.

In a few minutes, however, we arrived at a small pub with a sign labeled _The Leaky Cauldron_. When we went inside, I noticed that there were a fair amount of people inside, all wearing the strangest clothing. Many of the people who were seated stopped what they were doing when they saw us entering the pub. They all just stared.

"Well, bless my soul," a man said coming up to us. "You must be Harry and Emily Potter. It's an honor to meet the two of you."

Harry and I looked at each other and back to the man who had his hand out to shake ours. We both took turns shaking a crowd of people's hands, all of which I did not know.

"H-Harry and E-E-E-Emily Potter, it's a p-pleasure to meet you b-both," a strange looking man with a purple turban on his head stammered to us.

"Ah, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be teacher ya Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Oh, hello Professor Quirrell," I said holding my hand out to him.

He didn't shake my hand though, he just stared at it with widened eyes and backed away.

"I l-look forward to s-seeing you two at H-Hogwarts…" he mumbled walking away.

"Professor Quirrell scares easy, don't let it bother ya," Hagrid said looking at me.

We shook a few more people's hands and then walked out towards the back of the pub. Outside of the back door, we saw a large, brick wall and some trash cans laying out.

"Uh…" I started to say something as Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella again.

He started to touch several different bricks on the wall with the end of the umbrella and then stepped away from the wall again. Not a moment later, the wall began to shift. The bricks slowly moved around to form a small doorway that looked as though it led into another street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said looking out of the doorway.

Harry and I slowly began to walk towards the doorway and into the street. All through the area, I could see children running around, salesmen trying to sell the strangest of things, magical objects, and people rushing into the various shops.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as we began walking down the street.

"Diagon Alley is where all the witches and wizards go to buy things. Not a single Muggle can get in here," Hagrid smiled.

"Muggle?" Harry and I asked.

"Non-magical folk," Hagrid replied.

We walked around for a few minutes, looking at all the different shops and items for sale when I realized something.

"Hagrid, how are we going to buy any of these things? We don't have any money…"

"Well sure ya do," he said. "Ya think yer mum and dad left you with nothing after they died? We're gonna go by Gringotts first ter get yer money."

"What's Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"It's a wizard's bank," Hagrid said pointing toward the building. "It's run by goblins. It's the safest place in the world besides Hogwarts, you'd have ter be mad to try 'n rob it."

Ahead of us was the bank that Hagrid was talking about. It was a large white building with columns running down the front of it. Above the door was a sign that said _Gringotts_.

When we went into the bank, Harry and I caught our first glimpse of what a goblin was. There were dozens of them behind counters all throughout the room. Each of these goblins had a ugliness to them with their short, squashed looking face with large ears and noses.

"How can I help you?" the goblin in front of the desk in front of us asked without raising his head.

"We need to enter a couple of vaults," Hagrid said.

"Which ones?" the goblin said, still without looking at Hagrid.

"Vaults 687 and 713."

"Keys?"

"Oh, er…" Hagrid said as he began looking through his jacket pockets, even having to empty some of them. "Here we go, this is Harry's key. I'm here to, er, do Hogwarts business in 713," Hagrid said pulling a note from another pocket.

The goblin finally looked up and took the key and walked toward the far side of the bank. We all stepped into a cart, just barely fitting because of Hagrid, and the cart began to move forwards by magic. As soon as we took off, we began to move at what seemed to be the speed of light. Within a moment, we were in front of vault 713.

The goblin stepped out of the cart and onto the platform in front of the vault. He raised his hands and began to run them along the middle of the vault door as it slowly unlocked. The door opened to reveal a small package about the size of a small rock, the only thing that was in the safe. Hagrid walked over to the package and picked it up to put it in his pocket.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya, it's Hogwarts business," he said as he stepped back into the cart.

After vault 713 was shut and the golbin returned to the cart, we were moving again at light speed towards the next vault. Before I knew it, the cart came to an abrupt stop and we were sitting in front of vault 687.

"This'll be yer vault now, you two," Hagrid said as we all stepped out of the cart.

"Key please," the goblin requested.

The goblin took the key from Hagrid and put it into the lock for the vault. When it opened up, my mouth dropped. Inside of the vault sat a large pile of gold. Something that even Dudley would be jealous of.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we still have to get our wands," I said looking down at the list. We had just finished buying all of the other supplies in the other stores and it was nearly six o' clock at night.<p>

"Okay, how 'bout you two go an get yer wands at Ollivander's, while I stop by somewhere really quick.

We went into the wand shop and saw that the walls were stacked high with all kinds of boxes, all of which held a unique kind of wand. When the bell on the door signaled our arrival, an old man appeared from an aisle behind the desk.

"Well, hello Harry and Emily Potter," the man said. "It seems that just yesterday that your mother and father came into this shop to receive a wand themselves. Let me see if I could find you one…"

He ran back into the aisle and came out with two different wands.

"Just wave it in the air…" he instructed us as the wands were handed to us.

We did as we were told and lights all around the room shattered.

"Well that's not right at all…" Ollivander muttered as he snatched the wands from their hands and went back to get another pair.

This happened several times, all of which involved some kind of broken furniture around the shop. It was about ten minutes after their arrival that Ollivander came over to the two of them with a curious look in his eye.

"Let's see about these…" he murmured.

We both waved the wands at the same time and sparks flew from them both, a pleasant surprise considering the reactions of the other wands.

"Curious…very curious indeed…" Ollivander said almost to himself.

"What's curious?" I asked.

Ollivander hesitated for a moment until saying,

"It's very curious that the wands that you are holding share the same core with another owner. The core of your wands are Phoenix hairs. This particular Phoenix gave only three feathers away. Two of which are in the wands that you are holding, the other one, however, belongs to the man that gave you those scars."

At that moment there was a tapping on the window of the shop. All of us turned to see Hagrid staring through the window carrying two owls: one was pure white, the other black with white spots sprinkled throughout it.

"Happy birthday!" he called through the window.

* * *

><p>"Hagrid…how does everyone know who we are?" Harry asked when we sat down for dinner that night.<p>

Hagrid looked up from his meal and stayed silent for a minute.

"You see…when you to were babies…yer parents were killed by a man…a very bad man…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, people don't really like to say his name…" he said looking down at his hands.

"Can you write it down then?" Harry asked.

"I…can't spell it. Okay, I'll say it once…but that's it…his name was…_Voldemort_…"

"Voldemort?" Harry and I said in unison.

"Don't say that!" Hagrid said. "Well…You-Know-Who came to yer parent's house one night and killed yer parents. He went ter go 'n kill the two of you, but the spell rebounded and made him disappear."

"So…V-You-Know-Who is dead?" I asked.

"Well, some say he is…but I think he's still out there…waitin'…"

**I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked my name is not J. K. Rowling…so, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

Hagrid dropped us off at the Dursley's house after we had gotten all of our supplies. Just before he left, he handed up two tickets and said that we had to be at King's Cross Station on September 1 and that the train would leave at eleven o' clock.

"Er…Hagrid?" Harry said. "This ticket says to go to Platform 9 ¾…"

But when we turned around, Hagrid had already disappeared.

"How is this supposed to work?" I asked. There is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾, how are we supposed to get there?"

* * *

><p>August went by slowly and the summertime came to an end. When September 1 came by, Harry and I quickly packed to go to Hogwarts, still unsure about how we were going to get on Platform 9 ¾. The Dursleys drove us to King's Cross Station and dropped us of, mocking us all the way for the odd tickets that Hagrid had given us. There was a half of an hour left until the train left.<p>

"Okay, let's start by going to Platform 9 and we'll see if it's there," I said as I put my owl into the cart that I was pushing.

Harry nodded and we walked on to Platform 9 and to Platform 10. There was no other platform in between. Just 9 and 10.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked a employee of the station. "Where is Platform 9 ¾?"

The man looked at Harry as though he had lost his mind.

"Very funny, kid."

Harry and I sat down at a bench next to Platform 9 and watched as the time passed by.

"Guess this was all a hoax…" Harry said.

I sighed and I watched as crowds of people passed by us, staring at the owls in our carts. Hedwig, the snowy owl that Harry had, looked around at the people while my black and white owl, Jack, slept silently in his cage.

We waited around for several moments, losing all hope of going to Hogwarts.

"Fred and George, KEEP UP! I don't want to lose you two with all of these Muggles!"

Our heads shot up at the word _muggle_, knowing that these people might be able to help us. We quickly pushed our carts over to the group of people that we overheard. It was a very large crowd, a mother and her five children, all redheads, pushing carts full of books and one of them even had an owl.

"Excuse me?" Harry said looking at the woman. "Do you know how to get into Platform 9 ¾?"

"Well, yes," the woman said. "You just have to run through this wall right here."

"We have to do what?" I asked.

"Just watch my children, okay? Then you can give it a try," she said with a smile.

The oldest of the sons walked into the wall and went straight through it.

I looked at Harry, who also had wide eyes, wondering if I was just imagining things.

"You see!" the woman said with a smile. "Okay, Fred, your turn."

There were two identical redheaded boys standing beside each other, each with a cart.

"I'm not Fred!" he said. "And you call yourself our mother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry George, go ahead."

The boy walked over to the wall, preparing to make a run towards it.

"I was only kidding, I am Fred!" he said as he ran through the wall, his twin brother running through it too.

The youngest of the boys looked over at the two of us, wondering if we wanted to go first. He appeared to be the same age, though rather tall and lanky.

"Let them go first Ron," the mother said.

Harry and I looked at each other, silently deciding who would go first.

I shrugged my shoulders and made a run towards the wall, praying that I didn't fly backwards. I closed my eyes as I was about to reach the walls, but I continued to run. When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped. There was a huge sign labeled _Platform 9 ¾ _hanging from the ceiling and an enormous black and scarlet train that was sitting on the tracks. There was a large crowd of people, all varying in age, saying goodbye to one another as they began to board the train.

"Goodbye Mum!"

"You lost your toad _again_, Neville!"

"Write me, darling!"

It amazed me on just how many people where there. That's when I noticed that Harry had made it through and was looking around as I had just been.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Harry and I boarded the train after thanking the Mrs. Weasley, the woman that helped us make it to the platform, and we found a vacant compartment to sit in.<p>

We sat there for a few minutes, just watching the people out of the window say there final goodbyes to their families and then the train took off.

After a few more minutes, the younger redheaded boy came up to our compartment.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked. "All of the other seats are filled."

We both nodded and he sat down next to Harry, opposite of me.

"I Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said to both of us.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter…"

"And I'm Emily Potter."

His mouth fell open and his eyes immediately went to both of our foreheads, obviously searching for our scars.

"Do you really have the…" he asked pointing to his own forehead.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said moving his messy black hair aside for Ron to see.

He looked over at me and I moved the side bangs that I had covering the large scar and he smiled at both of us.

"Whoa…" he said looking from one of us to the other.

We all sat in the compartment talking for a while and I found out that Ron was actually one of seven children and all of them were wizards and witches in his family. He even had a pet rat named Scabbers.

"And one time," Ron said. "Fred turned one of my toys into a spider. I've been afraid of those things ever since."

"Anything from the trolley?" an old woman came to the door of our compartment pointing towards a trolley filled with all kinds of different candies and treats.

"No," Ron said. "My mum packed me a sandwich…" he pulled out his food with a disgusted look.

She started to walk away when Harry stopped her.

"I'll have the whole lot," he said holding out golden coins.

* * *

><p>The compartment was filled with all different sorts of the candy that Harry bought from the trolley. There were things like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (I got a meatloaf flavored one), Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Cauldrons.<p>

I opened up the container to a chocolate frog and something dropped out.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked.

I picked up the card and read it.

"Albus Dumbledore…_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling…_"

"Oh, I already have him…" Ron said grabbing for a licorice wand and cramming it into his mouth.

"Oh! Do you want to see a spell?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure if it's a good one or not, but Fred and George showed it to me…" he said as he grabbed for Scabbers.

"Here we go," he pulled his wand out and started to tap it onto the rat.

Right when he was about to say a spell, the compartment door flew open. In the door was a bushy haired girl with particularly large front teeth who had already changed into her black school robes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but a boy named Neville has lost his toad," the girl said. "Have any of you seen it?"

We all looked at one another and shook our heads. However, the girls attention was now with Ron.

"Are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."

She sat down next to me and looked over at Ron.

"Um, all right…" he said looking back at Scabbers. "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened.

"Well that's no good," the girl said, then she looked from Harry to me. "Oh my, you're Harry and Emily Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!" she announced shaking our hands.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Pleasure…" she said with a look that said otherwise. "Well, I'm going to go look for that toad, could anyone help me?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, neither wanting to go, so I stood up.

"I'll help," I said looking at the two boys who looked thrilled that they could stay put.

"Thank you! Oh, by the way," she said to Ron. "You have dirt on your nose…"

Ron started to rub the dirt off his nose as we left the compartment.

"What color is the toad?" I asked Hermione.

"It's sort of a brownish color, at least that's what Neville told me…oh, there he is…" she said looking down the rows towards a short, plump, brown-haired boy.

"Did you find him?" the boy asked desperately.

"No, but Emily Potter has come to help," she said smiling back at me.

Neville looked over to me and up to my forehead.

"T-thank y-you," he stammered.

I smiled and continued down the rows to ask if anyone had seen the toad. No one had.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad?" I asked a compartment of boys.

"No we haven't seen a bloody toad," a boy with white-blond hair said to me. "My father only buys the best for me."

All the other people in the compartment laughed.

"Wow, spoiled much?" I muttered as I walked out of the compartment.

"Excuse me?" the boy said.

"I didn't stutter," I turned to him and said.

Neville walked up behind me asking the people in the cart beside the boy named Draco if they had seen the toad.

"Well that makes sense, the toad belongs to Longbottom," Draco sneered.

Neville turned around and went red when he saw Draco.

"What does it matter who it belongs to?" I snarled.

"Only the losers of the school bring toads, everyone knows that," he said. "It should have been clear to me that someone as pathetic as Longbottom would bring one."

He started to laugh and I glanced over and saw Neville looking at the ground, his face red as a tomato.

"Shove off," I said pushing him backwards, wiping the grin write off his pale face.

"Don't you _dare _touch me!" he snarled. "My father will hear about this!"

"I'm shaking," I muttered as I walked away from the compartment, Neville following me.

"Thanks…" he whispered to me when we stopped.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the school about a half of an hour later.<p>

"First years! First years over here!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked over and saw Hagrid waving his arm into the air, a lantern in his other hands. When he saw us, a huge smile went across his face.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called as we made our way over to him.

After all of the first years got together, Hagrid announced that we would go over to the castle in boats. I got into a boat with Harry and Ron.

We were sitting still in the boat, when all of a sudden, the boats began to move by magic. I looked over to Harry, who had a big smile on his face. Then I felt something slimy on my hand. I jerked away from it and saw that it was a large, brown toad. I looked around at the other boats and I saw Neville.

"Hey Neville!" I called and he looked over at me. "Is this your toad?"

I held it up and he smiled, "Trevor!"

"I'll give it to you when we stop, okay?" I said and he nodded.

I looked back ahead just as the school came into view.

It was magnificent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked it. More to come soon! :D<strong>

**Please REVIEW and thank you to all of the people that have commented on previous chapters, it means a lot to me. :)**


	5. Where We Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

The boats finally came to a stop after a long ride through the lake. After we unloaded, we started to walk towards the castle, most of us freezing because we got water on us.

Once we got into the castle, we were told to wait in a hallway, just outside of what was called the Great Hall, which was were all of the other students were already seated and waiting for the first years to arrive.

"I'm going ter get Professor McGonagall, you wait here…" Hagrid said as he went into another room.

"Oh, here's your toad, Neville," I said as I handed him the large brown toad.

After Hagrid had left, all of the first years began to talk about the school houses (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin) and how there were going to be sorted into them. I heard a lot of people guessing that there would be some kind of test that determined it. Right in the middle of Ron telling us that he was sure that he would end up in Gryffindor anyway, because that was were all of his family had been placed, I heard my name.

"I heard that Harry and Emily Potter are here!"

"Is it true?"

"Harry and Emily Potter are at Hogwarts?"

"Where are they?

"I see them! They're right there!"

In that moment, I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. I didn't want this kind of attention, and by the looks of it, neither did Harry. The entire class of first years glared at us as if we were something in a museum, needless to say, it was rather awkward.

"Um…hello everyone…" I said giving a wave, trying to make them realize that I was a human.

"_You're _Emily Potter," a voice said. I looked over and saw Draco Malfoy, the boy from the train.

"Uh…yeah…" I said.

"Well, I guess I misjudged you," he said looking at both Harry and me. "I see that you have been influenced by the _wrong_ crowd," he snarled looking over at Ron.

"Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes…you must be a _Weasley_," he said as if it was some kind of disease.

I looked over at Ron, who had gone completely red in the face and back at Malfoy who held a hand out.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced. "I can help you with that."

"I think we'll be able to sort out the wrong kind for ourselves, thanks," Harry said.

Malfoy looked as though he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a stern looking old woman behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," she said looking down at him.

He pressed his lips together and moved back to where he had been before speaking with us.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I ask that you follow me please," she said turning around and walking towards the Great Hall.

Each one the first years looked at one another before they began to walk forward towards the Great Hall. Each one of the children, including me, were still wondering what was going to happen. I even heard Hermione Granger going over spells that she had learned in one of her textbooks.

When we entered the Great Hall, we were all in awe. The room was enormous. There sat four long tables, each holding students from the different houses, and then there was one more placed at the far side of the room where the teachers sat. Right in front of the teachers sat a single stool with a large brown hat. When we reached this stood, we all came to a stop.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the first years and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"I will call each of you by name and you will sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced.

"Abbot, Hannah!" she called.

When Hannah sat down on the stool, the hat came to life.

"Hmmm…" it said.

"Did it just talk?" Harry asked looking at me.

"Yeah…" I whispered and looked back at Hannah, who looked terrified.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

She stepped off the stool and ran over to sit next to the cheering table that I assumed was the Hufflepuff house. McGonagall called out several more names, most of which I didn't know. However, I recognized both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom who were both sorted into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, after having the hat barely touch his head, was immediately sorted into Slytherin.

"Not a single decent person has been sorted into that house…" Ron muttered as we all watched Malfoy strut over to his table.

"Potter, Emily!" McGonagall called after several more moments.

I heard several gasps when I walked up to the stool and couldn't help but notice someone staring at me from the teacher's table. This man had long, greasy black hair and wore all black robes, and I couldn't help but notice that as soon as I met his dark black eyes, his head shot down immediately.

I sat down on the stool and McGonagall set the hat on my head.

"Hmmm…" the hat said. "Interesting…you have a great mind…determination…where to put you?"

_Not Slytherin_, I thought to myself.

"Not Slytherin, eh? You could do them well…"

_No I wouldn't_, I thought.

"Well, that's a pity…better be…GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

I smiled and walked over to the cheering table of Gryffindors, sitting next to who I recognized as Neville Longbottom and across from the Weasley twins that I had seen at King's Cross Station.

"POTTER, HARRY!" McGonagall had to shout over the cheering Gryffindors.

Everyone grew silent again as I watched my brother have the same argument with the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

"WE GOT BOTH POTTERS!" the Weasley twins yelled over all of their cheering house.

Harry sat next to me and smiled. A few minutes later, Ron sat up on the stool.

"Ugh, another Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and Ron came over to sit next to Harry.

At last, the sorting was over. After McGonagall had the stool and hat disappear, the old man that had been sitting in the middle of the teacher's table stood up. This man had long silver hair, with a matching long beard, and had half-moon spectacles that covered his eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Albus Dumbledore and I am your headmaster this year. There are times for long speeches…but this is not one of them, let the feast begin!" he said smiling at all of us.

When I looked back at the table, I saw that the once empty golden platters and plates where now filled with an assortment of different foods.

Immediately, Ron dug into the food and everyone else wasn't far behind him. I grabbed enough food to fill my plate entirely.

"Hello!" a voice said.

I looked over to my right and saw a head poking up through the table.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"That's Nearly-Headless Nick!" a boy a few seats down from me announced.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas…" the ghost muttered as it floated away from the table.

"How can you be _nearly_ headless?" I asked him.

"Like this…" he said as his tilted his head to the side, however it did not actually fall off of his head.

"Ewwww!" a few kids said.

The transparent ghost smiled and floated off as he put his head back in place.

We began eating for a few more minutes when I looked back up at the teacher's table feeling someone staring at me. When I looked up, I noticed the same man that had been looking at me earlier jerk his head in another direction when our gazes met.

I looked up there for another moment before turning back to the Gryffindor table.

"Does anyone know who that man is?" I asked the people around me. "The one in all black…"

"That's Professor Snape," the oldest Weasley brother announced, I couldn't help noticing the large badge that was on his chest that had the letter 'P' on it.

"He's the Potions Master, but everyone knows that it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts post that he's after," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm Percy by the way, Percy Weasley."

"Oh, I'm Emily-" I started.

"I know who you are," Percy said, almost laughing.

"Oh…" I said.

I looked back up at the teacher's table and suddenly my scar began to burn.

"Ow!" Harry and I said at the same time, both of us clutching our scars.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron asked looking at both of us.

"I think it's that Snape guy…my scar started burning right when he looked over here…" Harry said rubbing his scar.

But for the first time in a while, I had to disagree with my brother...

* * *

><p>"I believe that we have all had our fills," Dumbledore said standing up. "So I believe that it is time for us all retire to our dormitories. Goodnight!"<p>

Dumbledore waved his hands and all of the food from the table vanished.

"First years follow me!" Percy Weasley said as he stood up. "I'm your prefect and I'll lead you to the Gryffindor Tower…FOLLOW ME!"

"I'm a prefect!" one of the twins said mocking their older brother.

"I'm a complete baboon!" the other twin said mimicking Percy as well.

Most of the first years laughed at the twins impersonation of Percy, but he did not look amused in the slightest.

"Off we go," he grumbled and all of the first years followed suit.

* * *

><p>"And here we are!" Percy announced as we arrived in front of a painting of a rather large woman. "This is the Fat Lady and you will be required to remember a password to her if you would like to go into the tower. If you forget the password, you will have to wait for another Gryffindor to come by."<p>

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

It may seem odd that this painting talked, but apparently it was very common in the wizarding world. Every one of the painting in Hogwarts talked and was able to move around in the paintings. Not to mention the fact that almost every staircase in the castle moved around. It was very strange.

"The password is _Caput Draconis_," Percy announced.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said as the painting opened up like a door.

When we all went through the door, we walked into a circular common room that was decorated with scarlet tapestries, had various squishy looking chairs, and tables.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room!" Percy announced. "Through the door you will find two separate staircases; the one on the left leads to the girl's dormitories and to the right the boy's dormitories." **[Author's Note: I'm not actually sure if that's how it actually is, but that's what I'm going with…]**

I walked up into the girls dormitory to see where exactly I was sleeping. I took the staircase on the left and discovered that the rooms where separated by year. I went into the room labeled _First Years_. While I was there, I met some of the people that I would be sharing the room with. There was Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Apparently Parvati had a twin that had been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to her dismay. This made me happy that I was fortunate enough to be in the same house as my twin brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. It may seem a little whack because I was writing an essay for my English class at the same time. I've had so much homework recently and it's ridiculous. I also realize that I left out the Sorting Hat's song, but I assume that most people already have a rough idea on what it was about, so whatever.<strong>

**I'm going to try to update the story everyday, but if I don't-just for future references-I was probably buried in homework. Thanks for the support and as always, please review!**

**Anyway, I thought I might say a couple of things to the readers that commented-**

**Lost_feather: Thank you so much for commenting on all my chapter, it actually does mean a lot that I have a dedicated reader! By the way, I actually do like Draco's character, I just figured that they wouldn't like each other just because Harry and him didn't get along in the real story.**

**Dinkyduddydums36: I hope I answered your question, but if you didn't catch it, Emily's eyes are green like her mother's.**

**M: Thanks for commenting! I hope you keep reading! :D**

**AnnabethWeasley22: I didn't realize that Emily was such a common name! I used it because I couldn't think of any other name and it just so happens that it's my middle name.**

**ILoveAlek: You were my first comment! Yay! I hope you like how the story is going!**


	6. The Right Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 6

"Okay…so we have Potions next…it's a double class period too…" I said as I read off the schedule to Harry and Ron who were walking next to me.

A few days of the school year had already passed and it was now a Friday. We had already been in the majority of the classes this year, aside from potions. In Herbology, Professor Sprout only discussed the kinds of plants that we would be able to work with this year and some of the more dangerous ones that we would be learning about later in our years at Hogwarts. History of Magic was extraordinarily boring because Professor Binns, who was the only ghost teacher in the school, lectured to us the entire time about all kinds of these famous wizards from back in the day. He spoke in a completely monotone voice and did not stop talking until it was time for lunch. Afterwards, we had to go to Charms class, which wasn't too bad. Professor Flitwick, who was extremely short, talked about the kinds of spells that we would be using and taught us the "swish and flick" technique of waving your wand. Professor Quirrell stuttered as much as usual during our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which proved to be rather awkward.

Now, it was time for Potions, which I had already heard from several people that claimed that the class was difficult, but I was ready for it. During our last month of summer with the Dursleys, I managed to sneak a single book from their grasps before they locked everything away in the broom closet. I had read the entire textbook front to back before we left for the train. I offered Harry the book to read, but he told me that he wasn't all that interested in Potions.

When we arrived in the dungeons where Potions class took place, I saw that we would have to be in the same class as the Slytherins.

"Great…" muttered Ron.

Each table only held two people per row, so I let Harry and Ron sit together while I sat beside Neville, who sat one seat behind my brother.

"Oh look!" Draco said from across the room. "Longbottom's found himself a girlfriend!"

Neville went red and looked down at the desk.

"More then you'll ever be able to say, Malfoy," I snapped back at him and all of the Gryffindors laughed.

The laughter all stopped though as someone burst through the door and made it to the front of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape said, looking around at the students. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Everyone in the classroom was silent, all staring at Snape and listening to his every word. Snape gazed around the room at everyone. However, when he caught my eyes, I couldn't help but notice him flinch slightly.

_What is his problem_, I thought. _Maybe Harry was right about something not being right about him_.

"Ah…I see we have the Potters this year…our new celebrities…how charming," he said in a tone that implied that he didn't find this at all charming.

The Slytherins laughed. Then Snape went to stand in front of Harry, his eyes flickering back to me for a moment.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter," he said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Draught of Living Death_? I thought.

From across the room, I saw Hermione's hand shoot up in the air.

"I…don't know…" my brother said.

"Hmmm…where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_It's a stone that's taken from the stomach of a goat…It saves you from poisons…_

Again, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"I'm not sure," Harry said looking up at the professor.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_I think they're the same thing…_

Hermione's hand was now waving frantically in the air, but Snape ignored it.

"I don't know…"

"Pity…" Snape mumbled. "I guess fame isn't everything."

Harry glared at the teacher, who was clearly mocking his intelligence. The Slytherins were now laughing, especially Draco.

"How about you, Ms. Potter," Snape said, still glaring at Harry.

I glanced up, waiting for the question. I was prepared.

"What is the difference between monshood and wolfsbane?" he repeated, glancing sideways at his desk.

"Um…aren't they the same thing?" I asked.

His eyes shot over to my direction.

"That is…correct actually…" Snape mumbled, looking lost in thought. "…do you know the other name for the plants…?"

"I believe it is aconite," I answered.

Harry looked back at me with a single eyebrow raised.

"Right…" Snape nodded as he slowly walked over to his desk.

The entire class was silent, all looking at either Snape or me, wondering what he would do.

* * *

><p>"How did you know all of those answers?" Ron asked me after Potions ended.<p>

"I read the textbook over break…" I said.

"That was _amazing_!" he exclaimed. "He could hardly speak after you answered the questions right!"

"I noticed," I muttered.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that I'm not the _only_ Gryffindor that read over my textbooks," Hermione said catching up to me. "I was raising my hand for every single one, but he _refused _to call on me."

"I haven't actually read _all_ of my textbooks," I said to her. "Just the Potions one."

"Well at least you read _something_!" she said. "I feel like I'm the only one that knows all of this stuff already."

Hermione ran off, her bushy hair flying all over the place.

"She is so weird," Ron said. "She just thinks that she is so smart…"

We walked into the Great Hall, dinner was now ready.

"Emily!" George called over to me.

I looked up just as the twin brothers sat across from me.

"What is this that you told off Snape-" George asked.

"I heard that you called him a greasy headed git that needs to try using some soap," Fred said.

"_What_?" I said looking from one to the other.

"You mean that you didn't call him that?"

"You owe me 2 Sickles," George said holding his hand out.

Fred pulled out a couple coins and grumbled.

"So what happened?" George asked smiling at his new fortune.

"I just answered the questions right, that's all."

"You should have _seen_ his face though!" Ron said from the other side of Harry. "He was shocked! He hardly even spoke for the rest of class, except when Neville dropped that potion on himself."

"You shut Snape up?" George asked.

"I guess…" I said.

"You have a talent-" Fred began.

"Mad skill," George said.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is kind of short, but I have a TON of History homework to do, so I could only write so much. I hope you like it though. If you have any suggestions, please review! I appreciate every comment!<strong>

**By the way, lost_feather and anyone else who is interested, (SPOILER) I am planning on having Draco and Emily become sort-of friends later in the story, but it's going to be more of a gradual thing. It'll probably develop into a frenemy kind of thing.**


	7. Was That Necessary, Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" Madame Hooch announced.

All of the first years were standing out in the Quidditch field, lined up with a broom beside each of us.

"Okay," she addressed us all. "To pick up your broom, you must place your hand above the broom and say 'up!'"

Everyone stood still, staring at one another.

"...you may begin," she said.

"Up!" Harry and I said together, the broom flying up into our hands.

Ron looked at us with a raised eyebrow and said, "Up!"

The broom flew up and hit him square in the face. Harry and I burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ron laughed, rubbing his forehead.

After a few minutes, everyone had a broom in hand.

"Okay, now you will mount your brooms..." Madame Hooch started, pausing for a moment to allow us to get on our brooms. "Now, when I blow on my whistle, I want you all to push gently off of the ground for a moment and return to the ground."

She reached for her whistle, but everyone's attention was directed to my right. Neville, thinking that he might need a head start, slowly began to rise off the ground.

"Go back down, Mr. Longbottom!" the teacher instructed, but remained airborne.

"Neville, get down!"

"Neville!"

"Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville soared through the air, his broom doing spins and flips all around the field. All of the Gryffindors ran after him, but were unable to keep up with his broom that was constantly changing direction. Suddenly, the broom flew straight

over the castle and Neville fell off of it, catching himself momentarily on ledges, and fell onto the ground.

"Everyone stay where you are," Madame Hootch said as she rushed over to where Neville had landed.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, helping him off the ground.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing at his wrist.

"I'm going to bring Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing," the teacher said. "You are to all stay on the ground. If I see any brooms in the air, you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch..."

Madame Hootch walked off of the field with Neville, everyone remaining silent while she was still in view.

"What is this?" Draco said walking to where Neville had been moments ago.

"That's a remembrall...it helps you remember things!" a big Slytherin named

Goyle said.

"I know what a remembrall is, Goyle," Draco snapped. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

All of the Slytherins laughed.

"Give that to me, Malfoy," Harry said holding his hand out.

Malfoy laughed, "Why don't you get it yourself, Potter."

Malfoy grabbed his broom and went up into the air with grace.

"No, Harry!" Hermione yelled as Harry got onto his broom."You'll get expelled!"

He flew off after Malfoy.

"What does he think he's doing?" Hermione asked me.

"No idea..." I muttered looking after my brother in the sky.

They were apparently speaking when, suddenly, Malfoy suddenly threw the remembrall away from them both. Harry flew after the small ball quickly.

Draco landed a few feet away from me, smiling in satisfaction.

"Really?" I asked him, crossing my arms. "Was that completely necessary Malfoy?"

"I believe it was, Potter," he said casually as he walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

I looked back up at my brother who was about to collide with a wall. He came to a quick stop and held up the remembrall.

The Gryffindors cheered as Harry made his way back to the crowd.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said.

"Nice catch," I said patting my brother on the back.

"Thanks," he said, half laughing.

"Harry Potter!" someone yelled.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked over towards the entrance of the field. There stood Professor McGonagall. Harry looked at me, his eyes wide. He handed me the remembrall and walked slowly over to the teacher and off the grounds.

"What did I say?" Hermione said, throwing her arms up. "I said, you're going to get expelled Harry! So what does he do? He goes off and-"

"Hermione," I interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Ron laughed just as Madame Hootch returned to the field.

* * *

><p>"That was dreadful," Hermione mumbled as we all left the field.<p>

Hermione, to everyone's enjoyment, was an awful flier. It appeared that if their

wasn't a book explaining the proper way to do something, then Hermione was lost. Ron didn't do bad and apparently I was considered a natural by both Ron and

Madame Hootch. The only person that did equally as well as myself was Draco Malfoy, who bragged continuously about it.

"I am only fabulous because my father provides me with the best equipment," he said to a group of admirers as we made our way to the castle. "Maybe one day you could attempt to reach my level, but it may take years."

"Please," Ron muttered.

"Have a problem, Weasley?" Draco snarled.

"Not at all, Malfoy," he snarled back.

PAGE BREAK

"She's letting you be the Seeker!" Ron yelled when we saw Harry at dinner. "They never let first years on the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah, they told me that training is going to start soon," Harry smiled.

"Congratulations, Potter," Snape said walking up behind him. "Try not to fall off your broom...that would be a pity..."

He glanced at me for a moment, suddenly looking sad, but walked away.

"What's this that your on the Quidditch team Potter?" Draco walked over to our table. "Who'd you have to pay for that one?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

"Say it again," Malfoy growled walking closer.

"You heard me," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you think that you're so tough, then I challenge you to a duel," Malfoy said. "Who's your second, Potter?

"Wh-" Harry began.

"I am," Ron intervened.

"Then it'll be in the trophy room at midnight," he spat and went back to the Slytherin table.

"What is a second?" I asked Ron.

"Oh, it's the person that takes over for you if you die in a duel," he said grabbing a piece of chicken.

"Well, that's comforting..." I said looking a Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, again, I've been having a lot of homework. It'll probably be like this for a little while and I want to apologize in advance. Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	8. So THAT Is Why It's Restricted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8**

"We should probably go, it's almost midnight," I said looking over at the clock in the common room.

Harry, Ron, and I went to walk out of the common, but heard someone following us.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione Granger announced walking into the common room from the girls' dormitories.

We all stopped and looked at her.

"Uh...no you're not," Ron said.

"You all don't know what you are doing and you're goin to get Gryffindor in trouble!" Hermione said. "You've already lost enough points for us and at the rate you're going you're going to make Gryffindor lose and-"

"Hermione!" I cut her off. "If we let you come with us will you please shut up?"

She paused for a moment and then nodded.

Ron groaned as all four of us went to leave the common room. However, we were stopped when we saw someone else.

"I thought no one was going to come!" Neville said as he scrambled up and smiled at us. "Wait...what are you all up to?"

"Um...you know...we wanted to get some...uh...cheese from the kitchen," I said.

"Cheese?" Neville asked raising his eyebrows.

"Malfoy and Harry are going to have a duel in the trophy room," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron whisper-yelled.

"I want to come!" Neville told us.

"Let's just go," I said motioning for Neville to join with us.

We had to be extra quite because it was against the rules to be out bed after hours in the first place. It took us a few minutes to get to the trophy room, but we managed to get there without making any noise. However, when we got there, the room was empty and we were a little late.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione whispered.

"No idea," Harry whispered back.

We stood there for a few minutes silently when we heard a noise from the opposite hallway.

"We have to catch the children out of bed, Mrs. Norris...said they'd be in the trophy room, he did," a voice said.

"Filtch," Ron said.

"What are we gonna do?" Neville said.

"Run!" I said.

"There they are!" Filtch shouted.

"NOW!" I yelled.

We all turned around, running at full speed through the hallways. We turned every corner and ran up several different staircases and through and through a door until we ran into a dead end: the door was locked.

"It's locked!" Ron said, rattling the handle on the door.

"Move over!" Hermione said pushing Ron to the side.

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped onto the handle and said, "Alohomora!"

The door unlocked and opened up. We quickly piled into the room as we heard

Filtch approaching. When the door was closed, we all tried to listen to what was happening on the other side.

"Must of gotten away, Mrs. Norris," Filtch said to his cat. "I'll catch 'em next time."

We stood there for a minute, making sure he left. I felt someone pulling on my shirt behind me.

"What is it Neville?" I asked, still listening for Filtch.

"L-l-look!" he whimpered.

I turned around to see what he was talking about, as did everyone else. Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw. Behind us, in the small room, stood a

gigantic three-headed dog that was growling at us. We paused for a moment and then started screaming. The giant dog growled loudly and lunged for us. We scrambled out of the door and, using our combined weight, managed to close and lock the door. Even though the door behind us was shut, we all sprinted back to the Gryffindor Tower with extreme speed. When we got into the common room, we finally stopped.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"Never mind what it was!" Hermione said. "Did you see what was under its feet?"

"No Hermione, I was focused on the fact that thing thing had THREE heads! Maybe you noticed that!" Ron whisper-yelled.

"There was a door!" Hermione said, completely ignoring Ron. "It was guarding something!"

We all looked around at each other, thinking about what the thing could possibly be guarding.

"Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you all come up with another clever idea to get us killed - or worse, expelled," Hermione said as she walked into the girls dormitories.

"She needs to sort out her priorities..." Ron muttered.

* * *

><p>"Is that a Nimbus Two Thousand?" Ron shouted at breakfast the following morning.<p>

"That's what it says on the top," I said reading it. "Is that a good one?"

"You can't be serious, Potter," Fred said as he walked over to the table.

"That's the best broom that there is," George said.

"Who gave it to you?" Fred asked Harry.

"I'm not sure..." Harry said looking for a note.

"Harry," I said pointing up to Professor McGonagall at the teacher's table, who smiled at us when we caught her eye.

"So, when are you going to start training?" Fred asked.

"Tonight," Harry said.

"Are you two on the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're the Beaters on the team," George said.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"They just make sure that the other player's brains stay in their heads," George said grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it into his mouth.

"Sounds fun," I said.

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to stir the potion three time clockwise, Longbottom, not counterclockwise," Snape muttered as he checked my neighbor's work.<p>

So far, almost every Gryffindor in the class has failed the potion we were making today - including Harry, Ron, and Neville. Now, the professor stood over my cauldron, examining my work.

He stood in front of the potion for a while, looking closely at it. Every so often, he would glance up at me and back down at the potion.

"Well done..." Snape murmured and said something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked at me, for the first time, right into my eyes. For a moment, I saw something more than just his dark eyes. He looked sad. His eyes were shining and his face dropped. He normally looked so angry, but something changed when our eyes met, I just didn't understand what...

"Nothing..." he whispered and slowly walked over to the next table, looking lost in thought.

When everyone's potion had been graded, Snape took his place in front of the room once again.

"You all did...dreadful," Snape said as he paced through the front of the class. "Only two of you managed to complete the potion without a single error: Hermione

Granger and...Emily Potter. Considering that the rest of you do not understand the proper way to create this potion, I expect you all to write an essay explaining what you did wrong and how you should actually make this potion without having it explode," he glared at Neville and Seamus.

"However, the two people that made this potion correctly are exempt from this assignment..." he finished.

* * *

><p>"You just wave your wand and say 'Wingardium Leviosa.'" Professor Flitwick instructed. "Remember swish and flick!"<p>

We all had feathers sitting in front of us and we were supposed to make the levitate.

So far, no one had been able to make their feathers move, including Harry and me.

"Wingardrium leviosaaa," Ron said stabbing his feather repeatedly.

"No, no, no!" Hermione said. "You're doing it wrong. It's pronounced Wingardium Leviosa, you have to say it right."

"Well if you're so brilliant, why don't you do it!" Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione said picking up her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather slowly began to float up into the air.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger!" Professor Flitwick clapped.

"Well, aren't you just talented," Ron muttered.

If Hermione had heard him, she didn't show it, she just watched her feather.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron said after class. "She's

always showing off!"

Suddenly I saw a person with big, bushy hair push past Ron, walking fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know it's a little late, sorry! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	9. Fighting Trolls

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 9

"Where's Hermione?" I asked at dinner.

"I don't know," Ron said shoving a piece of pumpkin pie in his mouth. "But she's missing an amazing Halloween feast."

"I heard that she was in the bathroom," Neville said as he sat down a little ways from us. "She's been in there all day, been crying I heard."

I looked directly at Ron.

"What?" he said as food fell out of his mouth.

"You know that this is your fault, right?"

"Oh, she'll get over it," he said, making me roll my eyes.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"TROLL!" Professor Quirrell yelled. "IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Everyone was silent, including the teachers, just staring at the man in the purple turban.

"Just thought you should know," he said and collapsed to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" several people screamed and the room went into total chaos.

"SILENCE" Professor Dumbledore yelled over the crowd, when everyone went silent, he started talking again.

"Prefects, please take your houses to your dormitories in an orderly fashion," he instructed. "Please avoid the dungeons while we get the troll out and please stay calm and stick together."

"Gryffindors!" Percy Weasley yelled and I heard several different prefects calling to their houses.

Everyone scrambled towards Percy and got out of the Great Hall, which took a while because of all the people.

"WAIT!" I said pulling Harry and Ron off to the side.

"They said to go to the common room!" Ron said.

"What about Hermione!" I said.

"She doesn't know about the troll," Harry said.

We ran through the crowd and through the hallways to where the bathrooms were.

"Stop!" I said holding my arms out to stop both of them.

Ahead of us was the troll. It was huge and ugly and was holding a large club in it's hands. It was walking right for the girls bathroom.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

Once the troll had gotten into the bathroom, all three of us ran into the room. Right when we got in there, we heard a big smash and a scream. The troll had smashed the bathroom stalls. Hermione was crawling from underneath some debris in attempt to escape.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Her head shot up for a moment, then she scrambled to stand up to run away from her attacker.

The troll swung his club again and Hermione dropped to the floor to dodge it.

"DO SOMETHING!" she screamed as she ran further away from the troll.

The troll went to swing his club again, but Harry and I stopped it when we both ran at it. We jumped onto its shoulders and it began to swing around to try to hit us.

"RON! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"ANYTHING!" Harry yelled.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the troll.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said waving his wand.

Suddenly, the club that the troll was holding flew up into the air. The creature stopped moving and looked around with a dumb expression on its face.

Then, when Ron lowered his wand, the club smashed right into the troll's face. The monster then began to fall to the ground and Harry and I jumped of o it.

Hermione screamed from underneath the sink, where she'd been hiding, when the troll landed feet away from her.

After a minute or so of just staring at the troll, Hermione stood up.

"Is it...dead?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Oh..." she said. "Thanks by the way," she said to us all.

Then we all heard a crowd of people coming into the bathroom. It was Dumbledore, Quirrell, Snape, and McGonagall.

"What-" McGonagall started and then stared at the fallen troll.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione was attacked by the troll and we came to help," Ron said.

"And why was Miss Granger in here?" McGonagall asked. "She should have been in her common room."

We all looked at Hermione.

"I thought I could take on the troll myself," she said. "I've read all about them..."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"I see..." McGonagall said. "Everyone get out of here, we need to get rid of this troll..."

I looked over at Snape, who I noticed had a large wound on his right leg that was bleeding. When he saw me looking at it, he quickly covered it.

...

"What was that thing on his leg?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered.

Harry looked up at the teacher's table at Snape. My brother had that look of discovery on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I think that he set the troll into the dungeons so he could sneak up to see what that three-headed dog was guarding."

"How did you come up with that?" Ron asked.

"What else could have made that mark on his leg?"

"It could have been anything..." I said looking up at our potions master.

...

"Our first Quidditch match is against Slytherin?" Harry said to Oliver Wood during lunch the following day.

"That's right," Oliver said. "It's going to be on Saturday, so get plenty of sleep and be ready," he said walking away.

"Great," Harry said standing up.

We had Potions next with Snape and Harry was sure that he would say something.

"Here are the instructions," Snape said pointing to the board. "You may begin..."

I turned to my cauldron and ingredients and followed each direction exactly. I was exactly half way through the potion when I noticed that Neville hadn't even started.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as I added some mistletoe berries to the cauldron.

"I..." he started. "I always mess up with this one and I don't really know how to start it..."

"Okay," I said. "Well, first you have to-"

"Miss Potter," Snape muttered from his desk. "Longbottom needs to make this potion by himself..."

"Yeah Potter," Malfoy sneered from his desk. "There's no way you could help a complete idiot like Longbottom anyway-"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy little-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape interrupted him. "Hold your tongue before I have to give you a months worth of detention!"

"But Potter-" Malfoy began.

"I have ears Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered. "I heard her. Now I suggest that you continue your work and keep your nose out of other people's business."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment and Malfoy looked stunned.

"Did he just...?" Neville whispered.

"Yell at Malfoy for trying to insult Emily?" Ron finished.

"Yeah..." Harry whispered.

...

Hope you like it! Sorry for not posting anything yesterday, I was out all day.

Oh my gosh, I just bought two baby sugar gliders and they are adorable! :D

Anyway, for anyone who wants to know, I am planning on going all the way to the

Deathly Hallows with this story and I hope you stick with me! :D

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. A Little Help from Hagrid

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10

"Introducing...Johnson...Spinnet...Bell...Wood...Weasley...Weasley...and Potter!" Lee Jordan announced at the start of the Quidditch game.

The Gryffindor team was walking out onto the field, each with a broom in hand with maroon and gold uniforms on. On the other side of the field stood the Slytherin in their green and silver uniforms.

"I've never been to one of these before," Neville said beside me in the stands.

"Me either," I said looking down at the field where my brother stood.

"I heard that they are quite interesting," Hermione said on the other side of me.

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world," Ron said next to Hermione.

Then the teams rose on their broomsticks and faced each other. When Madame Hootch came up on her broomstick she blew a whistle and threw the Quaffle up into the air and the game began.

Each member of the two teams flew throughout the stadium and were throwing the Quaffle around. However, I noticed that the two Seekers both kind of stayed in place, both searching for the Golden Snitch, which Harry had told me about.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced over the speaker.

Then the Slytherins took the Quaffle and began to move down the field. Within the next few minutes the Slytherins managed to make a goal.

"Ten points to Slytherin..." our Gryffindor announcer mumbled over the speaker.

Suddenly, I saw my brother fly through the air on his new broom and in front of him I could see a small golden speck.

"He found the Snitch!" Ron said practically jumping out of his seat.

Then, suddenly, Harry's broom began to jerk around. It looked as though he was on one of those mechanical bulls that Muggles liked to get on. He was holding onto his broom for dear life, trying not to fall off.

"What's going on?" I asked the people around me. "Is this normal?"

"Definitely not," Ron said.

"Look at Snape," Hermione said.

Across the stadium, in the teachers' section of the seating, Snape could clearly be seen mouthing something and staring directly at Harry.

"Uh...what?" I said looking at Hermione.

"He's jinxing Harry!" she said. "I've read all about jinxes! You have to keep eye contact and say the words, which is exactly what he's doing!"

"I'm not sure..." I mumbled. "I don't think that Snape would do that..."

"I am!" Ron said on the other side of Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to go stop it!" Hermione said as she exited the bleachers that we were sitting on.

"Where do you get that Snape wouldn't do that to Harry?" Ron asked me after Hermione was moving underneath the seating. "Haven't you seen him around Harry?"

"Yes, but I don't know," I said glancing over at our Potions professor. "I just don't think that it's something he would do."

"Yeah, well, you'll see that we're right after Hermione does something to him."

A few moments later, Harry still freaking out on his broom, blue flames shot up from underneath Snape's seat. It took the professor a few moments to realize that he was on fire, but when he did, he managed to knock over a few teachers in the process of hitting the fire out. After it was put out, his head shot back up in the direction of where Harry was.

I looked over at my brother again and saw that he got back on his broom.

"See?" Ron said pushing my shoulder.

I still didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I looked at the scoreboard for a moment and noticed that, in all of the confusion, that the Slytherin team had managed to score another goal. Then I saw that Harry was after the other teams seeker who had apparently found the Snitch and was trying to grab it.

They followed the Snitch side by side for a while, both trying to push each other away.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside me.

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Yeah..." she mumbled going a little pink in the face.

Then I saw that Harry was still competing to get to the Snitch. Suddenly, they both were extraordinarily close to the ground when the other Seeker abandoned the Snitch. Harry reached out towards it when he suddenly fell to the ground and rolled.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said standing up, which most of the Gryffindors joined her in doing, including myself.

Harry stood up after a few minutes, but didn't look right.

"He looks like he's going to be sick..." Lee Jordan said from the speakers.

That was exactly what I had been thinking. Then my brother bent over and spit something out of his mouth. It was golden with wings.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan yelled. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindors cheered why the Slytherins groaned.

...

"Harry you did good!" Hagrid said after the game.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that you didn't swallow the Snitch," Ron said. "We probably wouldn't have won!"

"Ron!" Hermione said scolding him.

The five of us walked a little while before anyone said anything.

"I think that Snape was trying to jinx Harry," Hermione said to Hagrid.

"Now, why would Professor Snape do that?" Hagrid said.

"Because he hates Harry!" Hermione says.

"He does not hate Harry, that's ridiculous! Why would he hate him, he hasn't done anything."

"He saw the wound that the three-headed dog gave him and now he's out to get him!" Ron said.

"You all know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked us all.

"Fluffy?" Harry said.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione said.

"Why does Hogwarts need a three-headed dog?" I asked.

"It's none of yer business what it's doin' there and what it's gaurdin!'"

"So it is guarding something!" Hermione said.

Hagrid looked bewildered.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"So what's it guarding?" I asked him.

"Whatever it's guarding, Snape is trying to get," Ron said.

"Snape is not trying to steal it! He's one of the people that's protectin' it! And it's none of yer business what it's guarding," he yelled, looking furious with himself. "That information is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" I asked.

"What...?" he said just realizing what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that..."

"Well, thank you Hagrid!" Hermione said heading back towards the castle with us following closely behind.

When we got into the castle we followed Hermione until we made it into the library.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

"We're going to find out who Nicolas Flamel is..." Hermione said as she stacked books into her arms from the shelves.

...

"Hermione," I said closing the book that I had just finished searching. "There is NOTHING in this school about Nicolas Flamel, okay?"

"There has to be!" Hermione said hopelessly.

"We've checked every book in here," Ron said closing his book. "And it's nearly Christmas, I don't want to look at books!"

"Well..." she said. "We haven't checked the restricted section..."

I looked back into the library and saw a place roped off as the "RESTRICTED SECTION." I somehow hadn't noticed it before, probably due to the fact that I rarely came into the library.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Harry asked still looking through his book.

"We could ask Madame Prince..." Hermione suggested.

I stood up and walked over to the librarian who was sitting behind a desk with a book in her hand. She glared up at me as I walked in her direction and looked aggravated.

"I was wondering if I could check out a book in the restricted section," I said.

"What for?" she asked looking bored.

"Um, well, one that has information on Nicolas Flamel."

"No," she said looking back to her book.

I walked back over to the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me hopefully.

"Well, that was pleasant..." I muttered as I sat down.

"She said no?" Hermione asked.

I nodded as I returned all the books I had looked at back to their shelves.

...

"You all promise to look for more information on Nicolas Flamel while I'm gone, right?" Hermione asked as she walked over to where Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess and I watched them.

"Sure Hermione..." Ron said as one of his knights smashed a pawn of Harry's.

"That is such a violent game..." Hermione said putting her luggage down.

Hermione was going back to her home for the holidays to go skiing with her parents. Harry, Ron, and I were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays - as much as the Dursleys bright, happy faces would cheer us up over the holidays (not).

"Checkmate!" Ron said as his knight cornered Harry's queen.

"You win..." Harry grumbled.

"Will you make sure that they search for more information on Flamel?" Hermione turned to me looking hopeful.

"I guess so..." I said, not really looking forward to the research over the holidays myself.

"Thanks!" Hermione said as she picked up her luggage again and ran out towards the exit and to the train.

...

Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked this chapter, I know it was

a little bland - sorry. Please review! I appreciate every comment! :D


	11. Snape and Quirrell

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

"Pawn to E5," Ron said.

"Knight to E5," Harry said as his knight smashed the pawn.

Christmas break had started a couple days ago and so far it had been pretty uneventful. The holiday consisted mostly of me watching Harry and Ron play Wizards Chess - Ron winning the majority of the time.

Watching the two play this game continuously was getting kind of old because there wasn't really much to do because the school had become practically vacant once the holidays started.

"I'm going to go walk around..." I said as I stood up and walked out of the common room.

Outside of the room was silent and kind of dark. Through the windows I could see the snow falling heavily though the night.

I glanced at the walls of the castle that were covered in paintings. Each one of the moving figures watched me as I walked by, some smiling, some waving.

I made my way down to the main floor of the castle and saw many of the ghosts passing by. Many of them didn't notice as I walked by and one even flew directly through me, which felt as though I had just had a bucket of ice water dumped on me.

"H-hello Miss P-p-potter," I heard a voice stammer.

I turned around quickly, not expecting to run into anyone at this late hour.

"Oh, hi Professor Quirrell," I smiled back at him.

"Y-you're up l-late," he said slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah," I said taking a step back. "Just walking around."

"I-I do that s-sometimes t-too," he said still creeping slowly towards me.

"I noticed," I said, trying to back away without seeming rude.

"I-interesting h-how people do t-that," he said.

Then he stepped closer to me in a single stride. He slowly lifted his hands and went to reach for me. I couldn't help but notice the crazed expression in his eyes and I stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground, but was stopped when I hit a wall. My scar suddenly began to burn painfully and my hand flew up to hold it. Suddenly, Quirrell was pulled backwards and the pain stopped.

"What is going on here?" Snape growled at Quirrell, still holding the back of the man's robes.

"N-nothing, S-S-Snape!" he stammered. "I-I j-just ran i-into M-Miss P-P-Potter h-here!"

"Oh really, Quirrell?" Snape spat. "Is that what happened? Just a coincidence?"

"Y-y-y-yes! Of course!" he stammered even more.

"Get out of my sight!" Snape snapped and threw him from his grasp.

Quirrell stumbled around for a moment and practically ran out of the corridor.

Snape glared at the hallway, watching it with an angry expression as if he expected the man to return.

"What was th-?" I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Snape snarled.

"No, but why did h-"

"Did he try to hurt you at all?"

"Well, no I-"

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?"

"No, but-"

"If he ever tries to be alone with you ever again, you tell me, okay?"

"I will, but I don't understand-"

"If he ever corners you again, uses any spell you know to get away from him, okay?"

"What is this abou-"

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Yes!" I answered. "Can you please tell me-"

"Follow me," he said walking back through the corridor. "You're going back to the Gryffindor Tower and I ask that you remain there for the rest of the night, Miss Potter."

I then realized that this whole answering questions was a one way street. He wasn't going to tell me anything that I wanted to know.

I practically had to run to keep up with him and I noticed him glancing back every so often to make sure I was still following him.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's going on?" she asked us.

"I ask that you do not allow Miss Potter out of the tower after hours," Snape demanded.

"It's not passed curfew, she's not breaking any rules," the Fat Lady said.

"Fine," he said turning to me. "Miss Potter, I ask that you please do not wander the hallways at night after tonight."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just do as I say!" Snape half-yelled.

He put his hand on his head and looked down.

"Please, Miss Potter..." he begged.

It was silent for a moment, but then I nodded my head.

"Okay..."

"Thank you," Snape said still looking at the ground.

I walked towards the portrait and opened the door.

"Goodnight Professor," I whispered as I walked into the common room.

"Goodnight..." he whispered back as the door to the tower closed.

I walked into the common room and jumped when the silence was broken.

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled. "I WIN AGAIN!"

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "Oh, hey Emily."

"Whoa I didn't even hear you come in," Ron said.

"Anything interesting happen?" Harry asked as he put away some chess pieces.

"Um..." I said as I thought about Quirrell and Snape. "Nothing really..."

I'm not sure why I didn't tell my brother, after all it was really odd what happened in the hallways, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it.

...

"Merry Christmas, Emily!" I heard Harry and Ron call from the common room.

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. I ran down to the common room where I found presents surrounding the Christmas tree.

Ron was ripping apart a gift that turned out to be a sweater with the letter 'R' sewn on it.

I smiled when I saw that Harry had gotten one too.

"We have presents too?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he pulled on his sweater that had the letter 'H' on it.

I ran over to the tree and picked up one that had my name on it.

Within the next half an hour or so, each one of my presents had been opened. I got a sweater with an 'E' on it and some candy from Mrs. Weasley; a book on potion making from Hermione (she's always going on about how wonderful I am in potions); a chocolate frog from Ron; a box of chocolate cauldrons from Neville; and a pair of old, apparently used, socks from the Dursleys.

"Did you get something from the Dursleys?" I asked Harry as I examined the socks that I was given.

"Yeah," he a coin. "What did they get you?"

I held up the socks to show him and he laughed.

"Aren't they lovely?" I asked laughing.

"They match you're sweater!" Harry said half-laughing.

I picked up the book that Hermione had given me and opened it up to the first page.

"Wait," Ron said looking at the tree. "There's one more."

He walked over to the tree and picked up a gift that had been placed out of sight.

"It's for both of you," Ron said handing over the gift to us.

I picked up the note that was on it and it read:

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time to return in to you. Use it well," I read aloud.

I looked at Harry who appeared to be just as confused as me.

Both of us ripped it open and it revealed a very large cloak.

"Well, put it on," Ron said eating a chocolate frog.

When Harry put it on though, both Ron and myself stopped what we were doing.

"Bloody hell," Ron said dropping his half-eaten chocolate frog on the ground.

"What?" Harry asked.

Then he saw it. His whole body, other than his head, were completely invisible.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said walking over to us. "But, who gave it to you?"

He looked from Harry to me, both of us not knowing the answer.

"There wasn't a name on it," I said. "It just said that it belonged to our father."

...

Thanks for reading - I hope you liked it! Sorry about the last chapter, I do realize that it was incredibly boring - I hope this one was a little better anyway. Tell me what you think!


	12. Seeing What We Want

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 12

'Potion making is, in a sense, an art of its own kind-" I read from he potions making book that Hermione had given me this morning.

"Hey!" a voice said.

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone, but the voice had sounded like it had only been a few feet away from me. When I didn't hear anything else, I looked back down at my book.

"Emily!" a voice said, this time it was coming from directly in front of me.

"Harry?" I asked, recognizing the voice.

Then my brother appeared in front of me. He pulled away the invisibility cloak and smiled at me.

"You couldn't see me at all, could you?" he asked.

"No, I thought I was going crazy," I laughed and put my book down. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go to the restricted section of the library to look for a book on Flamel, want to go with me?"

My first thought went to Snape. For some odd reason, he didn't want me roaming the hallways, so I assumed that meant Harry too. However, in this case, neither of us would be seen by anyone, so I decided that it was safe enough - even though I have no idea what I was supposed to be so dangerous.

"Okay," I said as I threw the large cloak over both of us.

We walked out of the common room and throughout the hallways, which were slightly lit up by the moonlight coming in through the windows of the castle. We had to make sure that we were quiet though - after all, we could still be heard. Luckily though, we managed to make it all the way to the library without running into anyone.

When we went into the library, we picked up a nearby lantern and lit it with a match. Although the light could still be seen, no one was in the area that could possibly have seen it. We walked into the area labeled clearly 'RESTRICTED SECTION' and took off the cloak and began our search.

I opened up a couple of the books that might have had some information, but I didn't have any success. Then, Harry picked up a large black book. It was regretted soon after when he opened up the book and it

screamed right into his face. He slammed the book shut and shoved it back into its place.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled out.

"Filch!" I whispered to Harry.

Quickly we threw the cloak over us, knocking over the lantern. The lantern shattered on impact, alerting Filch of our location.

We quickly moved away from the area and ran into a nearby corridor.

"What have I told you, Quirrell?" a voice snarled.

Both Harry and I looked over to our right where Snape stood pressing Quirrell against a wall.

"W-what are y-you t-t-talking about S-S-Severus?" he stuttered.

"If I find you walking around in the hallways one more time, you will wish that you were never born!" Snape threatened.

"B-b-but I-" Quirrell began.

"I don't want to hear it," Snape snarled. "You're not getting your hands on them Quirrell, I've already caught you trying to get to the girl! I've warned her and I'm sure she's told her brother the same-"

Snape whipped around and looked directly at us. We quickly covered our mouths, realizing that he must have heard us breathing. He reached over to where we were and looked as though he was trying to grab something.

He knew that someone was there.

"Get away from here, Quirrell!" Snape spat, shoving the other teacher out of the area.

Snape looked back in the direction that we were for a minute, before someone else came into the room.

"Severus, look what I found," Filch said holding up the broken lantern. "It's still hot, and that means that someone is out of bed!"

The two of them walked away from the corridor that we were in and we slowly backed into another room. This room, which neither of us recognized, appeared to be an unused classroom. It had seating all around the room and a single mirror sitting on one side of the room. Not sure on whether or not Snape and Filch would return to where we had seen them, we stayed in the room for a while. We walked over to the mirror and dropped the cloak.

"Whoa…" Harry said as he looked at the mirror.

"What?" I said as I walked around the room in boredom.

"Come here!" he called me over.

I walked over to him to see what was going on, and then I saw it. This mirror not only showed you your reflection, but something else. Behind Harry and me stood my parents, but when I turned around, they weren't there.

Harry and I looked at each other and then back to our parents in the mirror. They smiled and waved to us as if they were really there.

"What is this?" I whispered, putting my hand against the mirror.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Stay here, I'm going to go get Ron," Harry said when we made it back to the common room.<p>

Harry ran up the steps to go wake up our friend. After we had seen our parents in the mirror the night before, Harry said that he wanted to have Ron see them too.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said as he returned down the steps, dragging a half-asleep Ron behind him.

"What's going on…?" Ron asked sleepily as Harry threw the cloak over all three of us.

"You'll see," Harry said as we began to move back through the castle.

It took a few minutes to find the room again, but as soon as we closed the door behind us, the cloak was thrown off. Harry ran over to the mirror and beckoned Ron over to him; I sat down on a chair nearby.

"See?" Harry said pointing to the mirror. "That's my mum and that's my dad," he said pointing at the mirror.

"I only see your reflection Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Fine, step in front of it then."

Ron stepped in front of the mirror and I saw him begin to smile.

"Do you see them now?" Harry asked.

"No…I see myself, I'm Head Boy…and they've just handed me the Quidditch cup!"

"What?" Harry asked looking confused.

"We should probably get out of here," I said standing up and picking up the cloak. "This room is closed off for a reason…"

As we made our way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, I thought to myself. I loved being able to see my parents in that mirror, after all, I had always wanted to know them. But there was just something not right about that mirror. It was not natural to be able to see those things, and I could see my brother becoming attached to the image of our parents.

* * *

><p>The following night, Harry insisted that I go back to the room with him.<p>

"Harry, I'm not so sure about all of this…" I said. "It's in that room for a reason - I don't think we're supposed to know about it."

"We aren't supposed to know about a three-headed dog either, but we do," Harry said taking the cloak and throwing it over both of us.

Now knowing the route to get there, we easily made our way to the room. Right when we got in there, Harry threw of the cloak and ran over to the mirror again and smiled.

However, I noticed that we weren't the only ones in the room.

Dumbledore smiled at me as we made eye contact and I couldn't help but smile back at the old man.

"Hello, Mr. and Miss Potter," Dumbledore said looking at both of us.

Harry turned around fast, his eyes wide with shock.

"I knew that you would return, Harry. However, I wasn't so sure about you, Emily," he said eying me. "I'm guessing that you've discovered what this mirror does."

Harry looked at me, trying to figure out himself what the answer was.

"It shows people what they want the most…" I murmured.

"Precisely," Dumbledore smiled at me. "However, I am curious as to why you do not wish to use it."

"Well…" I said slowly. "I think that this kind of thing could be dangerous…as if someone could almost become obsessed with it…kind of like Harry is…"

My brother shot me a look that said clearly that he was not obsessing over the mirror, even though I knew good and well that he was.

"Exactly, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I am happy to see that you have resisted its charm, most people can't say the same…"

The headmaster looked over at the mirror and his face went blank, unreadable.

"I am sorry to tell you, Harry, but the mirror is being moved," he said as Harry looked from the mirror to the headmaster. "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live…"

Dumbledore smiled at the two of us and stood up. He began to usher us out of the door, when a question came to mind.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said, him nodding for me to continue. "What do you see in the mirror?"

He looked down at me, and hesitated to answer.

"I see myself holding a pair of socks…" he said. "No one can ever have too many of them."

Somehow though, I felt that the headmaster wasn't being honest with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for this chapter. I know that it wasn't much, sorry - something came up. I promise that the next chapter will be better! The question came up on whether or not I was planning on making Sirius Black godfather to both Harry and Emily and to be honest, I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do with that. So, I am going to leave it up to you all - should I make Sirius godfather to both of them, or just Harry? If you think I should have Emily have a different godfathergodmother, who should it be? Please, leave this in a comment. By the way - if you have any suggestions or questions on where the story might go - please don't hesitate to ask, I'm happy to answer every one of your questions. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Quarrels During Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 13**

"He's doing what?" Harry asked Oliver in the common room.

"Snape's going to be refereeing the next Quidditch game, so please don't give him another excuse to make us lose the game," Oliver said to Harry as he walked over to sit with some of the other team members.

"Great," Harry said. "Snape's going to make a call on everything!"

"Don't worry Harry," George said from across the room.

"We'll hit him with a bludger if he annoys us too much," Fred said.

"Fred!" Oliver warned from where he was sitting. "This is not a joke!"

"Who said I was joking?" Fred said.

"You shouldn't play, Harry," Ron said. "Look what happened last time!"

"Pretend to break a leg!" Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg!" Ron said, getting a disapproving look from both Hermione and me.

Suddenly, the Gryffindor common room opened up and someone came hopping in. It was Neville and his legs appeared to be locked together.

"What happened?" I asked watching him hop around.

"Malfoy," Neville grumbled as he focused on not falling over.

"Stay still," I said as I walked over to put the counter curse on him.

"Thanks," he smiled as he moved his legs around once again.

"So, why'd he do that to you?" Harry asked grabbing a Chocolate Frog.

Neville looked down at his feet and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Because he says that I'm a loser and can't do any magic…"

"You're not a loser, Neville," I told him.

"Thanks," he blushed as he sat down in a chair near the fire.

"Yeah," Harry said. "You're worth twelve of him."

"Here," I said tossing Neville a Chocolate Frog.

Then Hermione appeared in the room, her nose buried in a book.

"Hermione, are you honestly still reading?" Ron asked her. "Class doesn't start until tomorrow!"

"I am well aware of that, Ron," she snapped. "I'm trying to find some more about Flamel! You were supposed to do this while I was gone-"

"Hermione, we tried!" I said to her as I plopped down in the couch next to Neville. "We even went in the restricted section, but we nearly got caught."

"I know you all looked…I'm just frustrated," Hermione mumbled as she began to start reading again.

"Do you want this?" Neville said handing over a card a few minutes later.

"Who'd you get?" I grabbed the card and read it.

It was Dumbledore's card, I already had three others of him, so I told Neville that he could keep it and handed it back to him. That's when I remembered something.

"Can I see that for just a moment?" I asked him.

When he handed me the card, I quickly found what I had been looking for.

"That's it!" I said standing up and looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It mentions on this card that Dumbledore was famous for his '_work in alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_!"

Hermione ran over and grabbed the card to read it quickly. Then she ran up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked looking at the stairs where she had been moments before.

"No idea…" Harry replied.

I walked back over to Neville, who looked extremely confused as to what was going on, and handed him his card back.

"I'm so _stupid_!" Hermione said as she returned to the room with a large book in her hands.

"What is-?" Ron began.

Hermione put up a finger as she read in the book.

"Of course!" Hermione said pointing at the page. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" I said walking over to Hermione.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione repeated. "It is known to transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal! It says that the only Stone in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel, who just turned six-hundred and sixty-fifth birthday!"

We all looked to each other, realization on each one of our faces.

"So that's what the dog must be guarding!" I said. "Harry, remember when we went to Gringotts before the start of the term? Hagrid picked something small up from one of the vaults!"

"It must have been the stone!" he said.

"No wonder Snape wants the stone!" Ron said.

I shot Ron a look, still not believing that Snape was actually trying to steal anything from Flamel, Dumbledore, or Hogwarts.

"I think I'm going to play the Quidditch game…" Harry said after a few moments. "I don't want Snape thinking that he's gotten to me…"

* * *

><p>"He's everywhere!" Harry said to me as we made our way to Potions class, Ron trailing behind us. "It's like he's following me!"<p>

"I really think that you're being paranoid," I said looking at my brother.

"Why is it that you _always_ stick up for him?" Harry asked me, looking slightly amused. "Why can't you see that he's not the good guy?"

"Snape just seems like he's in a bad mood all the time, I don't think that he's trying to kill anyone…"

We walked into the classroom, almost everyone was there. Hermione was already seated, she always got there before us, along with Neville, Malfoy, and some other Slytherins.

I took my normal seat next to Neville and received a look from Malfoy across the room.

"Can I help you?" I said after a moment of his glaring.

"Oh nothing, _Potter_," Malfoy spat. "I was just-"

Snape burst in through the door, shutting Malfoy up immediately.

"Today you will brew a cure for boils, you may begin…" Snape said waving his wand to put the directions on the board.

"Remember to turn off the fire before you put the porcupine needles in," I whispered to Neville who nodded.

I made my potion as usual, and made sure to watch Neville in the process. This had become a normal thing because he normally did mess up and we ended up losing points. I tried to watch him as closely as possible because normally I looked away just as he messed up. Today, however, he always glanced at me for approval before he did anything.

"Your time is up," Snape said as he stood up from his desk at the end of class.

He began to walk around the room, checking everyone's cauldron as usual. Most people, because this was a fairly new potion, had made little errors that made the potion completely unacceptable in Snape's eyes.

"Weasley," Snape sneered. "You were supposed to add three porcupine needles, not four. Five points from Gryffindor…"

"Potter, you obviously kept your potion under the fire entirely too long…another five points."

After Snape had passed them, the two of them looked back at me, both obviously anger at the teacher.

"Mr. Longbottom…" Snape said as he stood over Neville's potion, as if waiting to see a catastrophe.

Neville looked as though he was shaking, after all, it was a common theme for him to lose points in Potions class.

"Miss Potter, what have I said about helping Longbottom?" Snape said, still observing Neville's potion.

"I was just-" I started.

"Helping him?" Snape said as he walked over to my cauldron. "I've told you, Longbottom needs to learn to do these things by himself-"

"How is he actually supposed to learn anything when he doesn't get any help?" I cut in.

"Detention," Snape said. "Don't interrupt me in class, Miss Potter. I expect you in my office, tomorrow night…"

He walked off, still not looking at me as he passed.

After a few moments, Neville spoke up.

"Oh my gosh," he whispered to me.

"What?" I looked over at him.

"I didn't lose any points," he smiled over at me. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, Neville…"

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I took our seats in the stands, looking out at the field as the game was about to begin.<p>

"Well, at least you get to watch the game," Ron said, thinking about my detention.

"Yeah," I said looking around at the stands. "Look! Dumbledore is here!"

"Wow! He doesn't normally come to the games!" Ron said.

Then the teams began to walk out onto the field. Today, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor came onto the field, with Snape trailing behind them.

"He looks pissed," Ron said.

I looked at the Potions master, and couldn't help but notice the same thing.

"There they go-OUCH!" Ron said as he was poked in the back.

I turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting behind us.

"Sorry, Weasley, I didn't see you there," he said, an evil grin going across his face. "I wonder if Potter is going to fall off his broom today…I think that calls for a bet! Anyone want to go against me, how about you, Weasley?"

I tried my best to ignore Malfoy, but the look I saw on Ron's face said that he was having difficulty paying attention to the game.

"You know how the Gryffindor team picks their players, Goyle?" Malfoy said, speaking intentionally loud. "They only choose the pathetic ones. You see, there's Potter, who has no parents, then you have the Weasleys, who have no money - hey Longbottom, you should be on the team, you don't have any brains!"

Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter, Ron and Neville went bright red.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy…" Neville muttered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed even more.

"You tell him, Neville," Ron said, still looking at the game.

I nudged him and smiled, proud that he stood up for himself, and he smiled back, still red in the face.

"If brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's pathetic!" Malfoy sneered at Neville.

"Say one more thing Malfoy, I swear!" Ron warned.

Hermione shot him a look, not wanting a fight to start.

Then, suddenly, Harry dove towards the ground towards the Snitch.

"Look! Potter must have found some gold, Weasley, you're in luck!" Malfoy laughed.

That's when Ron snapped. He turned around and jumped on Malfoy, wrestling with him. Before you knew it, Neville had joined in and was trying to take on both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Guys!" I yelled at the people fighting behind me.

I stood up when Crabbe and Goyle pushed Neville down. They went to grab him up again, when I pulled out my wand and pointed at them. Then I was pushed to the ground by some Slytherin girl, who I recognized as Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, hell no!" I said, standing up again.

I put my wand in my jacket and looked at the girl. I walked slowly up to her and smiled in her face. She looked confused for a moment, but was cut off when I punched her dead in the face and knocked her to the ground. I was pushed forward slightly when Crabbe bumped into me because Neville had punched him also, knocking him backwards.

"HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Hermione shrieked as the rest of the crowd began to cheer.

Everyone that was fighting stopped and looked back at the field.

"We won!" Ron cheered through a bloody nose.

I turned to see that Neville was knocked out on the ground, but I also noticed that both Crabbe and Goyle had black eyes blossoming on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was better than the last chapter! I think I have some idea what I might do with the whole godparent thing that I mentioned in my last chapter, but I'm not going to say what exactly. However, I am still taking suggestions! Oh, and sorry for not posting yesterday, I was actually watching the Harry Potter weekend on ABC. :D<strong>

**So, if anyone has any thoughts or suggestions, please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far!**


	14. Detention With the Potions Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 14**

"So, you're saying that Snape was trying to figure out how to get past the three-headed dog from Quirrell?" Ron asked Harry.

"That's what I heard in the forest last night," Harry said.

Apparently, Harry had followed Snape and Quirrell into the Forbidden Forest just after the game the night before and overheard them talking about the Stone.

"So, in other words, the stone is safe unless Quirrell blabs about how to get past the dog?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and started pacing around the empty common room.

"In that case, the stone is going to be gone before next week!" Ron said.

"Emily…you're not saying anything," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's probably because she doesn't believe us," Ron said. "Snape's the good guy, right?"

I shot Ron a look, and he backed off.

"There's just something not right," I said.

"What's not right?" Ron asked. "Snape found the most pathetic teacher in the bunch to get the secret out of him, seems like something that he would do."

"No," I said, glaring at Ron. "It's just that…before Christmas, I ran into the two of them in the corridor…"

"What?" Harry said, as his pacing stopped. "What happened?"

"Well," I started. "I was walking in the hallway, when I ran into Quirrell. He was acting rather strange and started to corner me. Then, from out of nowhere, Snape came in and started yelling at Quirrell. When Quirrell left, Snape started asking whether or not he hurt me or something and then told me not to wander the hallways anymore."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"He probably didn't want you in the hallways while he interrogated Quirrell," Ron said. "Snape probably thought that he might tell you what he was doing to him!"

I rolled my eyes, "This is unbelievable…"

I walked over to a chair and sat down in it, staring into the fire. Everyone else was freaking out about how Snape was after the Stone and how they had no doubt about it. I had automatically regretted telling them about what happened during Christmas because they took what I said and twisted it into what they wanted to believe.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Potions room that night for my detention, and saw that I was the only one there other than my teacher.<p>

"Good evening, Miss Potter," Snape muttered from his desk, not lifting his head from the papers he was grading.

"What am I doing tonight, Professor?" I asked him.

"You will be writing lines for me," he said handing me a piece of parchment.

"How many?" I asked him.

"Just until I say you are finished…" he murmured. "I want you to write, 'I will not talk back to my teacher'…"

I took the parchment from him and sat at the nearest desk. I took out my quill and ink and began writing. I couldn't help but notice that every now and then he would glance up at me, but as soon as I looked back, he would go right back to grading.

"That will be all, Miss Potter," Snape said.

I stood up and handed him the parchment that had the many lines that I had managed to write.

"I hope that you learned something…" he said.

"I still don't see what I did wrong, sir," I said politely. "I was just trying to help Neville, because, I'm sure you've noticed, he isn't exactly the greatest in your class."

"I am well aware of that," he said. "However, the boy needs to learn how to do the work, or at least stick up for himself instead of allowing some girl to do that for him."

"I understand, Professor," I responded. "I just hope that you can go a little easier on him…"

He looked up slowly from his work, and our eyes met for a moment and his dark eyes began to soften slightly.

"I could try," he murmured softly.

"Thank you," I said. "Goodnight, Professor Snape."

"Goodnight, Li-" he stopped himself quickly, his eyes widening.

"What?" I asked him, not quite understanding what he had said.

"I said goodnight, Miss Potter," he said, going slightly pale.

I nodded slowly as I left the room, still confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Hermione," Ron said. "The exams are so far away, why even bother studying now?"<p>

"Because _Ron_, we have to pass in order to come back next year!" Hermione said as she looked through all her notes.

We were in the library, looking through random books that Hermione had given us to prepare for the exams that were being given at the end of the year.

"This is ridiculous…" Harry muttered to me.

I nodded in agreement, but tried my best to keep looking at the book that I had in front of me.

"Hagrid?" Harry said. "What are you doing in here?"

I looked up from my book and saw Hagrid standing there with a book in his hands, trying to hide it.

"What are you doing with a book on dragons?" I asked.

"Never mind that…" he muttered, looking embarrassed that he didn't hide the book fast enough. "You all aren't trying to find out more about Nicolas Flamel are you?"

"Oh, we already know all about him," Ron said proudly. "We know that he made the Philosopher's St-"

"HEY!" Hagrid said, trying to shut Ron up. "Forget about all that, yer not supposed ter know it. Just…come by my hut later, okay?"

We all nodded as he exited the library.

* * *

><p>"So, tell us what all is guarding the stone," Ron said to Hagrid. "We know that it can't be just the dog."<p>

"Yer not supposed to know about that," Hagrid said in a warning tone.

"Come on Hagrid," I said. "There's no point in hiding it, we already know most of it."

Hagrid looked around for a moment, as if he was trying to see if anyone else was listening in.

"Fine," Hagrid said. "All I know is that some of the teachers put some enchantments around it…"

"Like who?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrell, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron asked. "He's protecting the Stone?"

"Didn't I already tell ya that?"

"Yes!" I said to him. "But everyone refuses to believe that Snape is innocent."

"Come off it, Emily!" Ron snapped.

"She's right!" Hagrid said in my defense. "Yer always blamin' him fer everything."

Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the fireplace.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry said, slowly moving towards the fireplace.

"It's a dragon's egg, isn't it Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she looked at the pot over the fire.

Hagrid nodded as he went to grab some oven mitts and started walking towards the pot in the fire.

"No wonder it's so hot in here…" Ron said.

"Hagrid…" I said. "You do realize that you live in a wooden house, right? The place could burn down!"

"It's not going to burn! The dragon's only a baby!" he said as he started moving the egg around.

"Wait, where did you get a dragon's egg anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh, some guy at the pub gave it to me, seemed happy to be done with the thing.

"It's illegal to own a dragon, Hagrid!" Hermione said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I know what I'm doing!"

We all looked at each other, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

* * *

><p>"That is why you must handle this type of plant with caution," Professor Sprout said towards the end of Herbology.<p>

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, however, were not too concerned about the new kind of plant that the teacher was introducing to us. We were too concerned that Hagrid was going to get caught, after all, it was a strong possibility.

"They're fascinating, aren't they?" Neville said smiling up at the plant.

I smiled back at him, even though I wasn't even positive what the plant was even supposed to be, not to mention what it does.

Once the class had ended, we all decided that it would be best to check up on Hagrid to make sure that everything was okay in his hut.

"It's nearly hatched!" Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face.

We all looked at the egg, which was completely black and was currently falling to little pieces. Within the next few minutes, the egg burst open revealing a small dragon that was inside of it.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked us, practically crying.

"Sure Hagrid…" I mumbled, watching as the dragon spit fire as it sneezed.

Suddenly, Hagrid grew extremely pale as he looked out of the window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Malfoy!" Harry said pointing out of the window. "He's seen the dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	15. In the Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 15**

"Hagrid, we have to get rid of that dragon," I told him after Malfoy had run out of sight.

"I can't get rid of Norbert!" Hagrid said, looking as though he would burst into tears.

I glanced at everyone else, hoping I could get some kind of support. There was no way that the dragon could stay at Hogwarts if Malfoy knew about it.

"Emily's right," Ron spoke up. "Malfoy is probably going to turn you in, Hagrid."

"I can't just let him go!" Hagrid said. "He's just a baby!"

"Well, we could send him to my brother, Charlie," Ron suggested. "He takes care of all kinds of dragons in Romania."

"That's fantastic!" Hermione smiled. "That way he can be with his own kind!"

Hagrid frowned and looked back at the small dragon. Knowing that we were right, Hagrid began to sob.

"B-but he's so s-small! What if the other ones eat him!"

"They aren't going to eat him, Hagrid!" Ron said.

After we left Hagrid's house, we decided that it was best that Ron send Charlie a letter telling him about the situation. We found it extraordinarily odd that Malfoy hadn't turned us in immediately. We figured that he might use it as blackmail or that he might be waiting for the "right" moment to turn us in.

Within a few days time, Charlie replied to Ron's letter about the dragon. He said that he would be happy to take it and told us that Norbert would be perfectly safe with the other dragons in the area. We told Hagrid all about it, which he responded with tears. However, Hagrid decided that it was best that Norbert be sent away to live amongst other dragons. It was decided that we would sneak Norbert off to the Owlery on Saturday night where he couldn't be seen.

However, we ran into a problem after Ron's hand was bitten by Norbert and he was forced to go to Madam Pomfrey when the bite began to swell until it became twice the size of what it usually was. Fortunately, Ron was able to convince her that he was bitten by a dog.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said. "It'll all be over on Saturday night…"

"Bloody hell," Ron said, sitting up quickly.

"What is it?" I asked him, startled by his outburst.

"The note - it's gone!" Ron exclaimed. "The one from Charlie! Malfoy came in here asking for one of my books and it was the one that had the note in it! He's going to know about everything!"

"Ron, we have the invisibility cloak," I said to him. "Malfoy will never find us."

"We can't change the plan anyway," Harry said. "We already told Charlie that we would send him on Saturday."

* * *

><p>Saturday finally came and Norbert appeared to be a lot bigger than when we last saw him. Hagrid had a cage all prepared for him. However, Ron could not come with us because he had to stay with Madam Pomfrey.<p>

"I put some brandy in there," he cried. "And a teddy bear so he don't get lonely."

"It's going to be fine, Hagrid," Harry reassured their friend.

"Yeah…" he sobbed. "I'm just gonna miss 'im!"

After Hagrid said his goodbyes to the dragon, we threw the invisibility cloak over ourselves, which proved to be rather difficult considering the number of us, and were off to the Owlery.

We had almost made it up to the tower, when we were stopped at the sight of Professor McGonagall. She was in her nightgown and was pulling Malfoy along by the ear.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy!" she growled. "And twenty points from Slytherin!"

"But, Professor," Malfoy begged her. "The Potters are coming by here, I swear it! They have a dragon!"

"What is this nonsense!" McGonagall said. "Just come with me."

After they had moved along, we continued to make our way to the Owlery. When they got up there, they met four people on broomsticks awaiting there arrival. We waved them off as they took Norbert off to Romania.

We walked out of the Owlery practically glowing. The dragon was finally gone, Hagrid wasn't going to be in any trouble, and Malfoy had detention. Nothing went wrong!

"Well, well, well," Filch said coming up behind us. "Look what we have here."

Filch smiled from ear to ear, catching us in the act.

We had left the cloak in the Owlery…

* * *

><p>Filch brought us to McGonagall's office. However, she wasn't there at the moment, so we at least had a little bit of time to come up with some kind of excuse for themselves.<p>

Moments later, however, my mind went blank when I saw her come into the room. Behind her was Neville.

"Emily! Harry!" Neville shouted. "I'm sorry! I was trying to find you two. I heard Malfoy telling people that you were trying to get rid of a dra-"

Neville stopped in his tracks when he saw each one of us practically glaring into his very soul in attempt to make him stop talking.

"So, I see what we have here!" McGonagall fumed. "You were trying to get Mr. Malfoy in trouble by telling him some ridiculous story about a dragon and somehow, Mr. Longbottom overheard the conversation and was trying to help you. Feel good about that, do you?"

I looked at Neville, feeling terrible as I watched his face fall with what he heard. I wanted to tell him that what she had said wasn't true, but I couldn't without revealing what had really happened.

"Each one of you will receive detention!" McGonagall said angrily. "And fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

We all gasped, knowing that those points would take us out of the lead.

"Fifty points _each_!" she said.

"But, Professor-" Harry started.

"I don't want to here it," she cut him off. "Now, off to bed all of you!"

When we got back to the common room, I saw noticed that Neville was looking extremely upset as he sat down in an armchair.

Everyone else went up to their beds, not wanting to talk about what just happened.

"Neville," I said. "Listen, what she said wasn't true."

He glanced over at me, his eyes were filled with tears, and he shook his head.

"I'm serious, Neville," I told him. "It was a lie! We really were trying to get rid of that dragon! You would have helped us a lot if you could have found us."

He looked down at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry that we got you in trouble," I said sitting down next to him.

"Well…" he mumbled, sounding miserable. "At least I know that it wasn't completely worthless…it's just that people already hate me because I lose points all the time. Now, I've lost so many points that no one will ever talk to me again."

"Neville, people won't hate you, and they don't now anyway," I told him.

"Yeah, okay," he said with sarcasm. "I lose points all the time and I've noticed the other Gryffindors getting annoyed with me…"

"Don't worry about what other people think," I told him, putting an arm around him. "I'm sure that in a week, no one will even remember this."

He smiled, but I could still see tears in his eyes.

"Besides," I said. "You could blame me if you want to, tell people that I forced to go with us."

He laughed, "I wouldn't do that to you…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, people noticed immediately that the points had dropped. They were also informed who lost the points. So, in other words, we were shunned from our houses for a while.<p>

"Oh, they'll forget about it!" Ron said as a group of Gryffindors walked by glaring at them.

"Sure…" I said when I received a death glare from a fourth year.

"This is terrible…" Neville said, walking up to me with a large boil on his face.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the boil.

"Well…" he said. "One of the fifth years came over to me and did some spell on me and…this is what happened."

I frowned, but couldn't help but stare at the boil.

"Well, it looks rather…dashing on you, Neville," I laughed.

"Very funny," he said seriously, but couldn't help but smirk.

Harry walked over to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and me. He apparently had attempted to resign from the Quidditch team, thinking that they wouldn't want him to be a part of it anymore.

"He told me that it wouldn't do any good…is that a boil?" Harry said looking over at Neville.

"Some fifth year did that because of the whole point-loss thing…" I mumbled.

"You should probably have that looked at…" Harry said looking half-concerned, half-repulsed.

* * *

><p>That night we had to go to detention - the second day in a row that I had received detention. Filch led Harry, Hermione, Neville, Malfoy, and me outside of the castle.<p>

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked Filch.

"You'll see that in a moment boy," Filch said.

We walked a little further and then I caught sight of Hagrid.

"Is that you Filch?" He asked. "Hurry up, we need to head out into the forest soon."

"The forest?" Hermione asked nervously. "As in the Forbidden Forest?"

"That would be the one," Filch said with an evil grin.

Neville walked up beside me, looking incredibly scared.

"We can't go into the forest," Malfoy said. "Aren't there…werewolves or something in there."

"There's more than that in there boy," Filch said. "You'll be lucky if you find just that."

Neville's eyes widened and he went very pale. However, he wasn't the only one. Malfoy stopped walking immediately, his face as white as the moon.

"You're kidding, right?" Malfoy asked.

"I wish I was," Filch chuckled evilly.

Hagrid walked over to us, Fang next to him, and was carrying a large crossbow.

"Thanks Filch, I'll take 'em from here."

Filch turned around on the spot and made his way back to the castle.

"Okay, we're gonna go into the forest 'n-" Hagrid started.

"I'm not going into that forest," Malfoy interrupted.

"You will be if ya want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

Malfoy frowned, but didn't respond.

Hagrid motioned for us to follow him to the edge of the forest and held up his light for us to see. Right in front of us was a large pool of silvery liquid.

"See that," Hagrid said. "That's unicorn blood. Now, we're gonna try 'n find the poor thing. I found a trail of blood in the forest, so we should be able ter follow it."

"What if something finds us first?" Malfoy asked, sounding like he was panicking.

"No one will bother ya as long as yer here with Fang and me," Hagrid said.

"Then I want Fang," Malfoy said.

"Fine, but ya should know that he's a bloody coward…" Hagrid said handing over Fang's leash.

We started to walk into the forest, but I noticed that someone wasn't walking. Neville stood at the edge of the forest, pale and with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"It's okay, Neville," I told him. "Come on."

He looked slightly hesitant and still terrified, but he walked on. We followed Hagrid into the depths of the forest, still following the silver blood. Neville, beside me, was shaking a lot and jumping at just about any noise that was made.

I held out my hand to him, hoping that maybe he would calm down. He smiled nervously and grabbed my hand. We walked through the forest further, Neville's grip on my hand tightening with every noise, but he seemed to be a little calmer.

"Okay, we're going to have to split up," Hagrid said as the trail split into two paths.

Hagrid looked around at all of us, noticing that Neville was hanging on to me for dear life and then told us where to go. He decided that it was best that Draco, Neville, and I went one direction, while Harry, Hermione, and himself go the other.

"If you run into anything, just send some sparks up into the sky, okay?" Hagrid told me.

When we split up, I noticed that Malfoy was just as nervous as Neville judging by the way he freaked out anytime he heard a noise.

"This is ridiculous," Draco said. "If my father knew that I was-"

"Stop being such a little girl, Malfoy," I told him,

Malfoy shot me a look, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, something cracked in the woods and Malfoy tripped backwards. Neville gripped onto my hand, but relaxed when he noticed that Malfoy had fallen.

We both looked at each other and started laughing quietly.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Malfoy spat, his face starting to grow pink as he stood up.

"Well, I'll go look to see what it was…" he continued.

We stood there in silence for a moment after Malfoy had left.

Suddenly, I felt someone jump up behind me and grab me by the shoulders. Neville jumped forward, pulling me with him and with his wand, he shot red sparks up into the air. When we turned around, I saw that it was Malfoy with Fang and he was laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled and dropped Neville's hand.

I walked over to Malfoy at a fast pace and shoved him backwards.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled at him.

Suddenly, Hagrid came running over to us.

"What happened?" he said frantically.

"Malfoy jumped out behind us and Neville thought that it was something else," I told him.

Hagrid glared at him and then motioned for us to follow him. We made our way over to the other group and Hagrid explained what happened.

"Harry, you go with them, Neville stay here with us," Hagrid said.

Harry, Draco, and I returned to the trail that we had been following earlier.

After a few minutes of following the trail, we found something.

"Look," Harry said.

In front of us sat a large, white unicorn and it was lying on the ground. It was dead. Suddenly, from out of the bushes, a figure emerged. It was dressed in a large, black cloak and it crawled over towards the animal. The man bent over in front of the unicorn and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed and began to run in the other direction along with Fang.

The figure rose its head, which the hood concealed, and appeared to look in our direction.

Suddenly, my scar felt as though it was on fire. Both Harry and I fell to the ground, trying to move backwards in a sorry attempt to get ourselves away from the figure. Our scars hurt so badly that we were practically blinded by pain.

The figure started to move towards us, and I figured that moments from now we would both be dead.

Then, suddenly, someone came out of nowhere and ran at the figure.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone liked this chapter! I want thank all of you that have commented so far on my story, it really does help me a lot. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to put it in a comment! Please review!<strong>


	16. Someone is After the Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 16**

"Are you two all right?" the half-man, half-horse asked us.

I looked up at the creature. I had never seen one of these before, but I did recall Hermione ranting to me about this specific type of person. They were called centaurs.

"Yes," we said in unison as the centaur helped us up to our feet.

Then he looked at our foreheads, seeing the scars on them, he seemed to realize something.

"You must be the two Potters," he said to us. "I must get you two back to Hagrid, the forest is not a safe place. Would you mind getting on my back so I may take you to your destination?"

We both nodded as we climbed onto the centaur's back.

"My name is Firenze," he told us as we began to move through the forest.

"What was wrong with that man?" Harry asked Firenze.

"Why was he drinking unicorn blood?" I added.

"It's a terrible thing to drink a unicorn's blood, only someone who had nothing to lose and everything to gain would do such a monstrous thing," he explained as he galloped through the forest. "It will keep you alive even if you are a second from death, but at a terrible cost. You will live a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"Why would anyone do that?" I asked.

"Who would be that desperate?" Harry asked.

"Someone who is waiting for something else to drink…something that will keep them alive. Do you realize what is being hidden inside the castle at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Harry and I said together.

"But who would want to-" Harry started.

"Do you not know of anyone is has been trying to come back to power for many years?"

"Do you mean…Vold-" I started.

"There ya are!" Hagrid's voice interrupted us. "Ya okay then you two?"

The rest of the group was following close behind Hagrid, looking for us apparently. We nodded in answer to his question as we got off of the centaur's back.

"The unicorn is over there, Hagrid," Harry said.

"It's dead though," I added.

We walked back over to the unicorn to show him where it was and then we began to leave the forest. On the way out, Neville walked over to hold my hand once more. This time though, it was more for my comfort than his, as if he knew what I had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the common room that night. We had just told them what happened in the forest and Harry was now pacing back in forth while the rest of us sat.<p>

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort," Harry said. "He's trying to bring him back."

I was about to say something, but Hermione beat me to it.

"How do you know it's Snape, Harry?" she asked him.

"Who else could it be, Hermione?" he said throwing his hands up into the air. "Who else tried to get passed Fluffy? Emily already told us that he made her stay out of the hallways at night! He obviously was about to be caught in the act and-"

"That isn't what happened!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to say it? Quirrell had me corned! Why is everyone so keen that it's Snape? It could be anyone.

"Why are you against the idea that it is Snape, Emily?" Harry asked. "If it's not him, who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Harry!" I said, him giving me a look. "Neither do you! You don't have any evidence!"

"Neither do you!" Ron joined in.

"No one has evidence!" Hermione said. "That is why we must all keep every option open."

"Either way," I said. "Voldemort is trying to get to the stone, that's the real problem here."

"Is everyone forgetting something?" Hermione asked us all. "Who is the one person that You-Know-Who ever feared? Dumbledore! As long as he's here, the stone is safe, and so is everyone else."

* * *

><p>The following morning, just before the exams, Harry told me that he found something under his pillows the following morning. It was the cloak with a note that read, <em>Just in case.<em> But, we couldn't talk very long because the exams were about to start.

In our first exam, History of Magic, we had to take a long test on all of the things that we had learned that year. We were also given Anti-Cheating quills as a precaution. Considering the amount of times I fell asleep in Professor Binns classroom, I thought I did fairly well.

Next, we had our Charms exam. For this one, we had to successfully make a pineapple tap dance across the table. Luckily, I managed to do this spell correctly on my first attempt. However, I did notice that others were not as successful. I saw Seamus on the other side of the room make the pineapple fly through the ceiling. After a few moments, the pineapple came back into the room and splattered all over Professor Flitwick's head.

In our Transfiguration exam, we had to make a mouse turn into a tissue box. If you made the box pretty, then you gained points, but if a single whisker or tail was found on the box, you lost points. I managed to turn my mouse into a flowery little box, Ron however, managed to turn his mouse into a box that had a large tail growing out of the back.

Our final exam was in Potions. In this exam, Snape made us create a Forgetfulness Potion without the instructions. I had managed to memorize most of the potions that we made in class thanks to Neville who I had to watch carefully. Unfortunately, I was one of very few in the class that had remembered everything. Even though I managed to correctly make the potion, I had a distraction to deal with too. My scar had been burning all day, making it hard to concentrate. With every exam that we were given, the pain increased and I noticed from time to time that Harry too was in pain when he kept rubbing his scar.

After the exams, both of our scars continued to burn as we sat in the common room.

"Why won't my scar stop hurting?" Harry asked, still rubbing it.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"No…I think it might be a warning about something…" I said.

Then, suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet.

"We have to go see Hagrid!" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, standing up too.

Then Harry started walking out of the door at a fast pace. We all walked quickly after him, trying to catch up.

"Don't you think that it's strange that the one thing that Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon," he said as we made our way out of the castle. "And it just so happens that someone in a pub has one with him?"

"Well…yeah," Ron said. "So what?"

"What does that matter-?" Hermione said.

"They wanted something from Hagrid!" I realized. "They knew that he was one of the only people that would know this, so they were trying to get information out of him!"

"Exactly!" he said right before we made it to Hagrid's hut.

"Hullo!" Hagrid said smiling. "Finished with yer exams, are ya?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "They were-"

"Hagrid, this is important, we're in a hurry," Harry said quickly. "What did that man look like that gave you the egg?"

"I'm not sure…" Hagrid said. "He kept a cloak on…"

"What did he talk to you about?" I asked. "Anything about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah…a little bit," he told us. "He was askin' what kind of creatures that I look after…so I told 'im. I don't remember that much 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…but I did tell him that I had always wanted a dragon. He told me that he would give me the egg, but he wanted ter be sure that I could handle it. So I told him about Fluffy-"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"'Course he was!" he said. "Who wouldn't be interested in a three-headed dog? He wanted to know how I managed ter calm 'im down if he got angry. I told him that it was easy, all ya have ter do is play a little music and he would go off ter sleep-"

Hermione and Ron finally understood what was going on. Hagrid had told some unknown person how to get passed Fluffy.

"I shouldn't have told ya that," Hagrid said, looking horrified with himself.

We didn't hear anything else that he said because we were already running back to the castle.

"We've got to get to Dumbledore! That person under the cloak was probably Snape or Voldemort! Hagrid could have told them how to get to the stone!" Harry said frantically.

I ignored that he was back to blaming Snape, and kept moving.

"Where is Dumbledore's office?" I asked everyone.

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" we all said at once.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

We all looked at each other, knowing that we shouldn't let her know what we were doing.

"Well, whatever it is, it'll have to wait," she said. "Professor Dumbledore left the castle just ten minutes ago."

"He's gone?" Harry and I said together.

"He received an owl from the Ministry," she said. "He had to leave immediately."

"Look, it's about the Philosopher's Stone-" Harry started.

McGonagall looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Never mind that, Professor," he said. "W know that Sna-"

"SOMEONE is after the Stone, Professor!" I cut in. "We think that they are going to steal it soon."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said. "I can assure you that the Stone will be safe. It's well protected, I assure you."

"But-" Harry said.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter," she said. "Now go back outside."

We didn't go back outside though. It just dawned on me that if the Stone was to be stolen, it would be tonight. The thief would have no better opportunity than to take it while Dumbledore was far away from the castle.

"He's going to do it tonight, Snape-" he said, me rolling my eyes, "is going to go through the trapdoor tonight! This is the best time for him to-"

"Good afternoon…" Snape said from behind Harry and me.

We spun around to see the Potions Master standing directly behind us, appearing to have just arrived. I silently hoped that he hadn't heard what my brother had just said.

"Now, what are you all doing out here on a beautiful day like this?" he asked darkly. "If you continue to wander the hallways, someone might get the idea that you are up to something."

We all remained silent and began to go towards the door leading outside.

"By the way," Snape said to Harry and me. "If I catch either of you in the hallways during the night, I will be forced to report you both."

He glared at Harry for a moment, but flinched once again when he looked my way. He paused for a moment and then walked in the other direction. Once he was gone, we left building and began to plan outside.

"So, this is what we have to do," Harry said. "Someone is going to have to stay back to keep up with Snape while the others go up to Fluffy, agreed?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"So, I think that it's best if Hermione stays back while the rest of us go to the third floor," Ron said.

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because, you can say that you wanted to ask Flitwick a question about the exam or something."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Can Emily come with me though?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, if it doesn't work, maybe you could come up with something about Potions…I don't know!"

"Fine," I said.

Then we went back into the castle and went our separate ways. After a couple of minutes we ended up in front of the teacher's room and ran into Snape himself.

"What are you two doing?" Snape asked.

"Well…you see…I had this question for Professor Flitwick and-" Hermione said nervously.

"He isn't here…" Snape said. "I believe that he is in his classroom."

"Oh, well…um…I just-"

"I have a question about the exam, Professor," I interrupted Hermione, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere with what she was saying.

Snape looked over to me, raising an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"After you add the two Valerian Sprigs, you stir it three times clockwise, right?" I asked, knowing that it was right before I even said it.

"That would be correct," he said.

Hermione stared at me, as if begging me to stall him even more.

"And you crush four Mistletoe Berries into a medium-fine powder and add two pinched to the cauldron, right?"

"Miss Potter, I watched you make the potion," he said. "You made it correctly, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh…" I said, realizing that he knew I was just wasting time. "Thank you…"

He nodded at me, looking almost amused, and then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"I will go fetch Professor Flitwick for you…" he said and began to walk off. "Stay here…"

After he had left, Hermione turned back to me.

"What are we going to do?" she panicked.

"Well, when he returns with Flitwick, maybe I could stall him more."

Unfortunately, Snape did not come back with Flitwick. The teacher came alone and after Hermione came up with some question to ask him so we didn't seem like fools, we ran to find Harry and Ron. We found them walking back in our direction though.

"What happened?" I asked.

"McGonagall found us and was furious," Ron said.

We told them what happened with us and how we had no idea where Snape had run off to.

"So, that's it…" Harry said.

I looked at him, knowing what he was planning on doing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm going there tonight, I'm going to try to get to the Stone before Snape gets to it."

"Harry, you'll get expelled it McGonagall catches you!" Hermione said.

"I don't care!" Harry said. "There is no way that I am just going to allow Voldemort to get to the Stone! That would mean that he would come back!"

He looked over to me, silently asking me if I was going to join him. I nodded.

"We'll have to bring the cloak," he said only to me.

"Will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked them.

"Oh, come on," Ron said. "You both know that we wouldn't just let you two go in there without us."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked the chapter! <em><span>PLEASE REVIEW!<span>_**


	17. I Knew It Wasn't Snape  But You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 17**

That night, we decided that we would stay in the common room until everyone went to bed. It took a while for the room to clear, but when it did, we waited a few minutes longer, just to make sure.

"You should probably go get the cloak now," Ron said as he stood up.

We all stood at the door leading to the dormitories waiting for Harry to return with the cloak. When he came back down, he pulled out a flute.

"We'll use this to get him to sleep so-" Harry explained, but was interrupted.

"What are you all doing?" a voice came from the corner of the room.

Neville stood up from an armchair, holding Trevor in his hands, and looked as us.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing!" Harry lied.

Then he noticed the cloak that Harry had hidden behind his back.

"You're going out again, aren't you?" Neville said.

"No, of course not," Hermione lied. "Why don't you just go on up to bed?"

"No, I won't let you go," he said, looking nervous. "You'll get Gryffindor into more trouble!"

"Neville, please, this is important!" I said, noticing how much time that we were wasting.

"Just move, Neville! We have to go!" Ron said.

"I won't let you go, I-I'll fight you," he said desperately.

Then Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Neville.

"I'm sorry about this, Neville," she said. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Suddenly his whole body went rigid and he fell to the ground. I ran over to Neville and saw that the only things that could move were his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Hermione.

"It's a fully body bind," she said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Neville!"

"We'll explain later, I promise," I told him.

Then we all got underneath the cloak, made sure that our feet didn't show, and left the room. We managed to make it to the third floor without running into anyone, but Peeves. Ron, thinking fast, made his voice sound like the Bloody Baron and managed to make him get out of our way.

Finally, we made it to the room that Fluffy was in. When we opened the door, the dog started to growl and Harry pulled out his flute. As soon as the music started, the dog fell right to sleep. Beside the dog's foot, there was a harp. Someone else was already through the trapdoor.

"Snape must have gotten here first," Ron whispered, which I tried to ignore.

Then we walked further into the room and closer to the dog.

"What now?" Ron asked Hermione and me.

I looked at the trapdoor that we had to go in and saw that it was being blocked by the dog's large paw.

"I guess we're going to have to move it," I whispered, then to Harry I said, "Keep playing, we'll try to move it…"

All three of us went over to the dog and after a few pushes, we managed to get the paw away from the door and we opened it up. It was completely dark.

"Okay, who goes first?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'll go first," I said.

Ron gave me an encouraging smile as I prepared to jump. I jumped through the trapdoor and landed onto something that was rather soft. It almost felt like a plant.

"Are you okay?" Ron called down to me.

"Yeah," I called back up. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Within minutes the others were down in the dark room with me. The only noise that we heard from the dog was when Harry stopped playing the music and jumped down into the room.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the dark, I saw the plant for the first time. Then I heard Hermione scream. The plant was now winding its way around each of us, trapping us there.

"What's happening?" Ron said, trying to break free from the plant.

All of us were squirming around, trying to get away from the plant. Then, I suddenly remembered something.

"Everyone!" I shouted. "Stop moving - this is Devil's Snare, the more you move the more difficult it is to escape!"

"Well, that's comforting!" Ron yelled and struggled more.

"Do you remember how to get rid of it?" Hermione said, trying to stay still.

I tried to think, Neville had told me all about this stuff. He mentioned that there was one thing that could destroy it, but I couldn't remember what exactly.

"Wait, I remember this from Herbology!" Hermione yelled. "Devil's Snare can't stand light!"

"That's it!" I yelled.

Then Hermione pulled out her wand and said something that made blue fire out of her wand causing the plant to unravel itself from us all. When the plant cleared, we ran into a nearby passageway to make sure that it couldn't get us again.

"Lucky you two pay attention in class…" Harry said as we walked through the passageway.

After we walked a little further, we could hear some something. It was a rustling noise coming from a distant room.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like…wings," Harry answered him.

When we walked into the room, I glanced up at the ceiling and saw something that looked a little bit like birds, but I didn't pay too much attention to them because I noticed a door in front of us.

"It's locked…" Hermione said moving the handle.

"Well, those birds have to be here for something," Ron said looking up.

Then I looked closer at them and realized that they weren't birds at all.

"Those are…keys…" I said looking up at them.

Further ahead of us stood a single broom. We would have to catch the key.

"Which one do you think it is?" Harry asked us.

"It's probably going to be an older one," I said looking at the handle.

"Like that one?" Ron said pointing to an old, silver key that was flying around.

"I think this one is up to you, Harry" I said. "You're the Seeker…"

He nodded and went to grab the broom, but right when he took off, all of the keys scattered around. It looked to be impossible, but someone had already gotten past here before us, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for the Gryffindor Seeker.

Harry flew around the ceiling while being somehow attacked by the many keys that flew around him. Somehow, in all of that confusion, he managed to find it.

"There it is!" Harry yelled. "I'll throw it to you and you all will have to open the door so I can get through all of these keys!"

When he tossed the key to us, we quickly unlocked the door and ran in. Within seconds, Harry, followed by the many keys, came flying through. Luckily, I managed to slam the door shut before any of them got through.

"Now what?" Hermione asked looking ahead.

The room that was pitch black before them, suddenly filled with light. In front of them stood what I recognized to be a giant chessboard.

"What are we supposed to do here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said. "We'll have to play our way across."

"And how do we do that?" Hermione asked eyeing the chessmen.

"We'll have to join the game…" Harry said. "We have to take the places of some of the pieces."

We all turned to Ron, knowing that he was the best chess player out of all of us. He would have to lead us.

"Okay…" Ron said looking at the board. "Harry, you take the place of the bishop…Hermione, the castle…Emily, you can be other castle…"

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'll be a knight," Ron walked over to take his place and the rest of us did the same.

Then the game began. Many of our pieces were smashed, but we managed to get some of theirs too.

"I'm going to have to be taken," Ron said towards the end of the game.

"NO!" we all yelled at him.

"It has to be done," he told us. "When I move forward, Harry you'll be able to checkmate the king."

"But-" Harry said.

"Do you want to get to that Stone or not?" he asked.

Then he moved forward a single space and the queen moved to take him. When the queen struck him, she smashed him into the ground and Hermione screamed.

"Checkmate!" Harry said as he moved to his new space.

The king took his crown off his head and threw it to the ground. The game was over and we had won. We all ran over to Ron to see if he was okay. He was knocked out.

"Hermione, try to wake Ron up," Harry said. "When he does, you two use the brooms from the key-room to get out and when you do, go straight to the Owlery and send Dumbledore a letter."

She nodded and said, "Good luck."

The two of us ran on and ended up in front of a set of potions. There were seven of them lined up together, each a different shape and color.

We continued to walk forward because there was nothing in our way, but as soon as we moved forward, two fires shot up. One fire, which was black, stood in front of us and a purple fire that was behind us.

"Look," Harry pointed over to a scroll that sat nearby.

I walked over and picked it up.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, which ever you will find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number only holds nettle wand, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and second on right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight," I read aloud._

"So…what?" Harry said confused.

"Give me a second," I said.

I read through the riddle several times, trying to understand every word.

"Okay," I said after a few minutes. "The smallest bottle gets you through the black fire and the round bottle gets you through the purple fire."

"Are you sure?" my brother asked.

"Positive."

We took the smallest bottle and both took a drink from it and began to walk through the black flames and into the next room. Inside of this room stood another person. I had been right all along: it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

It was Quirrell.

"You!" Harry said.

"Yes," the man in the turban said. "I knew that the two of you would follow me here."

"I thought that - wasn't Snape-" Harry started, but was interrupted by Quirrell's laughter.

"Severus?" he laughed. "I guess it is quiet reasonable. Next to him, no one would suspect p-poor s-stuttering Quirrell? I guess I fooled everyone then, especially the two of you, everyone suspected Snape, just as planned."

"Not exactly," I said. "I never believed that it was him."

"Oh, really?" Quirrell sneered. "I guess it was a dead giveaway that it wasn't him when he stopped me from trying to kill you just before Christmas."

"That's right," I told him. "I trusted Snape from the very beginning."

"How touching," he mocked me.

"But, he tried to kill me!" Harry said.

"That would be me, Potter! I would have succeeded too if it wasn't for your friend Miss ranger knocking me over when she set Snape on fire. If I would have had a little more time, I would have had you off your broom if it wasn't for Snape muttering the counter curse."

"He was trying to save me?" Harry asked.

At that moment I had to resist the urge to yell I told you so right into his face.

"Of course he was, why do you think he refereed the next match? Pity that the man had to waste his time with both of you, being as I'm going to be killing both of you tonight."

He waved his wand and suddenly we were tied up in a rope.

"You've ruined everything for me, the two of you have. I could have had the Stone months ago! You two just had to go after that troll I set out on Halloween, not that it mattered, Snape had already known what I was up to by then-"

"That's because Snape was smart enough to see right through you, you sneaky little bastar-" I spat.

"Enough!" Quirrell yelled and turned to a mirror that sat behind him, the Mirror of Erised.

Why had Dumbledore moved the mirror here? Maybe he didn't think that anyone would come down here…it was miles underneath the school.

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to him…where is it?" Quirrell said, obviously frustrated.

Quirrell began to pace in front of the mirror and kept glancing sideways at it as he whispered to himself.

"But…I thought that Snape hated me," Harry said.

"He does hate you," he said. "Your father went to school with him and they hated each other. I sometimes wonder why he doesn't treat you the same way, Emily…"

Quirrell's voice drifted off and Harry looked sideways at me.

"But…the other day I saw you come out of your room and you were crying…I thought that Snape was threatening you again," Harry said.

"My master sometimes demands too much of me…he has to punish me."

"You mean that he was with you?" I asked.

"He is always with me," Quirrell said, still looking in the mirror.

At that moment, I realized something that I wanted more than anything. It was the Stone, just so Quirrell couldn't use it.

"How does this mirror work, Master?" Quirrell said.

"Use the boy…use the girl…" a voice said that seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Of course," Quirrell said. "Come over here, both of you, tell me what you see."

The rope holding us still suddenly disappeared and we were able to move again. When we did, we walked over to the mirror.

"What do you two see?" Quirrell asked desperately as we stood in front of the mirror.

When I looked in the mirror I saw myself and my brother, both smiling. I held the Stone in my hand and gave it to Harry who put it into his pocket. I looked over and saw Harry's eyes widen and look down into his pocket. I could slightly see a small, ruby stone sticking out of his pocket. It was the Philosopher's Stone!

"What is it?" Quirrell asked.

"I…just won the Quidditch Cup…I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore…" Harry said.

"What about you?" Quirrell said desperately. "Do you see something?"

I thought quickly, what was something that I wanted?

"I see…Professor Snape…kicking your sorry ass-" I snarled in his direction.

Quirrell cursed at me and threw us off to the side.

"They are lying!" the voice said again. "Let me speak to them!"

"Master, are you sure?" he asked.

"Just do it, Quirrell!" the voice yelled.

Then, for the first time, Quirrell unraveled the turban that sat on his head. When he turned around, something terrible sat on the back of his head. It was a face and I tried not to scream.

"Harry and Emily Potter…" Voldemort whispered to us.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be the last one in this book, but don't worry-I'm going to make the Chamber of Secrets also. In your reviews, I ask that you make any last minute suggestions for this story and maybe some for the following book that I'm going on to. Please review!<p> 


	18. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 18

The man on the back of my teacher's head was Voldemort and he was hideous. It took all of my power to not run away from this horrid face that was speaking to me. My scar was burning so much that I could hardly think.

"See what I have become?" Voldemort said. "I'm hardy even a person now...I have to share someone else's body just to survive. Unicorn blood is the only thing that can strengthen me at the moment, which faithful Quirrell here has allowed me to do. Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to have a body of my own. All you have to do hand me that stone that you have in your pocket, Harry."

He knew. Voldemort had somehow known that my brother now held the only thing that could bring him back. Harry stumbled backwards, this angered Voldemort.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter!" the face yelled. "Just give me the stone! You don't want to have the same fate as your parents, do you? The died begging for mercy-"

"LIAR!" Harry yelled.

"Ah, bravery, I see," Voldemort said in a mocking tone. "Your parents were brave too. They put up a good fight, but lost in the end. Your mother died trying to protect you both, you wouldn't want that to be in vain, would you Harry?"

"They didn't lose, Voldemort," I said. "You died too, remember?"

Voldemort's face turned to my own, fury being the only emotion that I could read.

"If I was really dead, then how am I here now you silly girl!" he snarled.

"I don't know if you noticed," I snarled back. "But you're on the back of someone's face, you're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" Voldemort growled. "We'll see about that! SEIZE THEM!"

Quirrell lunged for us both, throwing us against a nearby wall. My head hit the wall hard and I felt a little dazed.

"GET THE BOY FIRST! HE HAS THE STONE!" Voldemort yelled.

Then Quirrell ran over to Harry and began to choke him. Then something happened that made Quirrell scream in agony and back away from my brother. I looked at his hands, which appeared to be badly burnt.

"I can't touch him Master!" Quirrell yelled.

"Then kill him, you fool!" Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell reached for his wand and pointed it at Harry, but as soon as he went to say something, I ran over to him. I grabbed him by the face, which burned on contact.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain.

My scar was now burning even worse and I was started to lose my vision because of the intense pain that I had. I ran at Quirrell again and grabbed onto his arm. Quirrell screamed even louder as Harry joined in with grabbing him and making him burn with our very touch. I didn't understand why this was happening, but it seemed to be working.

"KILL THEM!" I heard Voldemort yelling at Quirrell.

Then, I felt myself drift off. Everything suddenly went black and the pain of my scar went away. I thought for a moment that I had finally died because of the pain. Or maybe Quirrell had finally killed me without realizing it. I hope that Harry was okay...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw someone standing in front of me. It was Dumbledore.<p>

I sat up quickly, my head spinning with thoughts about what had just happened. Nothing made sense. How did I make it to the Hospital Wing? Where was the Stone? What happened to Quirrell? What happened to Voldemort? Did he return? Why was Dumbledore here?

"Good afternoon, Emily," Dumbledore smiled at me. "Ah, I see that your brother is waking up too."

I looked over next to me and saw Harry lying in a bed that was only a few feet away from me. His eyes blinked and he suddenly sat up, much like I had, and reached for his glasses.

"Where's the Stone?" Harry looked around.

"Professor, it was Quirrell!" I said. "Did he get the Stone?"

"Is Voldemort back?" Harry asked.

"Calm down both of you," Dumbledore said calmly. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does?" I asked.

Dumbledore seemed to ignore my question and looked around the room for a moment. I then noticed all sorts of candy and gifts that were lying around the room.

"From your friends and admirers," Dumbledore smiled at us. "What happened between Professor Quirrell and the two of you in the dungeons was a complete secret...so, naturally, the entire school knows."

Then I noticed something odd sitting in the corner of the room.

"Is that a...toilet seat?" I asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, sounding amused. "I believe Misters Fred and George Weasley sent you that..."

"How long have we been here?" Harry asked.

"Three days...I believe that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will be pleased to hear that you two have recovered...they have been worrying Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore smiled.

"But sir..." I began, but was stopped when Dumbldore put a hand up.

"I arrived in time to stop Quirrell from taking the Stone from Harry," Dumbledore said. "Although, I believe that the two of you were taking care of that matter quite well..."

"So you were the one pulling me off of him..." Harry said.

"I thought that I would be too late," Dumbledore frowned. "I do apologize Emily, I was unable to grab you before you fell..."

"It's fine," I said. "So what's going to happen with the Stone now?"

"It's going to be destroyed."

"What?" Harry asked.

"What about Nicolas Flamel and his wife, won't they die?" I asked.

"You two know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore asked, sounding quite pleased.

We nodded, thinking back to all the research that we had to do on him for all that time.

"They will have enough Elixir to last them for a little while longer," Dumbledore said. "They've had a long life, they are ready to move on."

Then Dumbledore looked around at all the assortment of candy, appearing to be reading the labels.

"So...does that mean that Vo-I mean You-Know-Who-" Harry started.

"Call him Voldemort, Harry," he smiled. "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Does that mean that Voldemort is still out there?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, looking slightly distressed about this.

"He's going to keep trying to come back, isn't he?" I asked.

"I believe so," Dumbledore said. "As you saw down in the dungeons, he doesn't have much sympathy for others. He left Quirrell to die there. The two of you have only delayed his return, but if we are able to continue delaying this, then I believe that he may not return."

Harry and I nodded, knowing now that Voldemort won't stop without a fight. This could go on for a long time.

"Voldemort said that he killed my mom because she tried to stop him from killing us, why did he want to kill us in the first place?" Harry asked.

"That...is a complicated question," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry to tell that I can not tell you that right now. I do not believe that you are quite ready yet."

We stayed silent for a moment, and then I asked him something.

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch us?"

"You're mother died protected the two of you," Dumbledore explained. "Love is something that Voldemort will never be able to understand and because he is filled with so much hatred, your mother's love protects you two from him."

We both nodded, but this wasn't the last of our questions.

"Do you know who sent the invisibility cloak to us?" Harry asked.

"That was me," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your father left it with me and I figured that the two of you might find it quite useful. You're father used to use it to sneak into the kitchen after hours..."

"There's something else..." Harry said. "Quirrell said that Snape hates me because he hated my dad...is that true?"

"The two of them did detest each other very much," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Then why does he treat Emily any differently?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled and looked out of the window.

"Professor Snape is a very curious person," he said while smiling, then he looked at me. "Perhaps it is because he doesn't see your father in you, Emily. Perhaps he sees someone else..."

"So...one more thing," Harry said. "How is it that the mirror gave me the Stone?"

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled. "The Stone only comes to a person that has a desire to have it, but not to use it. This is why Quirrell and Voldemort could not reach it."

Then he turned his attention to a box of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans box.

"I was unfortunate to come across a vomit flavored one when I was young," he commented. "I think I might be safe with this one though..."

Dumbledore picked up a golden-brown bean and put it into his mouth and chocked it back.

"Alas!" he said. "Ear wax!"

* * *

><p>"The whole school is talking about it!" Ron said when we came out of the hospital wing later that day.<p>

"So, what _really_ happened?" Hermione asked.

Then, Harry and I told them everything as we walked through the hallways of the school.

"Well, I guess that it's not over then..." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess not," I told him.

When we arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, everyone went into the common room except me. I told them that I would meet up with them later and I just wanted to walk around for a little while.

I walked through the corridors alone for a little while, not talking to anyone despite the looks I was getting from everyone. I saw Neville standing in the hallway and he smiled over at me, apparently understanding why we had to stop him the night before. I smiled back, but decided to keep moving on.

It was getting late when and most of the castle was off to bed. I just kept on walking, just thinking about what was going to happen in the future. Voldemort was going to try to come back, he wouldn't stop at anything. I wasn't sure how long it would take for him to come back, but no one else did either. When he did come back, I knew that he would go after Harry and me. I still wasn't sure why Voldemort was after the two of us in the first place, but I knew that I would have to be ready.

"What did I tell you about roaming the halls, Miss Potter?" a voice came from behind me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Snape standing behind me. He walked over to me and I could almost see a hint of a smile on his face.

He continued to walk on and I walked beside him.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" I asked him after a while.

"That Quirrell couldn't be trusted?" he said. "I made some assumptions..."

"I guess that it should have been obvious..." I said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, normal people don't talk to their turbans..."

He looked down at me and for the first time I saw a real smile go on his face as he looked forward.

"He was trying to frame you, you know?" I said.

"I figured that..." Snape said. "I know that your brother believed that it was me..."

So he did hear them talking that day, apparently he didn't want to comment on it at the time.

"I knew that it wasn't you," I said.

He remained silent, lost in thought apparently. We made our way up the stairs and in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. We didn't say anything really until we reached the Fat Lady who was busy talking to another painting. I said the password to the painting, who nodded and opened up the door.

"Goodnight, Professor Snape," I smiled at him as I held the painting open.

"Goodnight, Miss Potter," he smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said at the end of the year feast the next night. "I hope that all of you have learned something this year, now you can go home for the summer break and empty them for next year!"<p>

Everyone looked up at the headmaster, listening to every word he said.

"Now, the House Cup!" he smiled. "I believe as the points now stand, Gryffindor is in last place 312 points, Hufflepuff in third with 352, Ravenclaw with 426, and Slytherin with 522."

Slytherin cheered.

"However, I have a few extra points to give to people," Dumbledore smiled at all of us. "First to Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess, I award Gryffindor fifty points!"

Everyone cheered and Ron went red in the face.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the logic that she was able to use even when she was stuck, I give Gryffindor fifty points!"

Gryffindor cheered even louder and Hermione had a big smile on her face.

"And third, and fourth, to Mister Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage and Miss Emily Potter for her logic with potions, bravery, and her ability to see the truth that lies within people, I award fifty points to each of them!"

At this point, Gryffindor house was cheering so loudly, I couldn't hear anything else. At the teacher's table, I saw Dumbledore give me a wink and I almost think that I saw Snape give me a small smile, though I might have been mistaken.

"We're even with Slytherin!" I heard several people saying frantically.

"And finally to Mister Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore said, everyone going silent. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends - I award him ten points!"

The entire room, aside from Slytherin, was cheering. The colors that flew above us, once having green on them, now became the Gryffindor colors-we had won!"

* * *

><p>"Promise that you'll write everyday!" Hermione told me as we go off of the train.<p>

"Sure," I laughed, knowing that I probably wouldn't.

Hermione ran over to Harry and me and gave us a big hug, telling us that she would miss us. Ron hugged me and told Harry that he would write. When I saw Neville get off the train and go over to his gran, I ran over to him.

"You must be Emily Potter," Ms. Longbottom said smiling.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Neville's told me all about you in his letters, I just didn't think he would ever stop-"

"GRAN!" Neville stopped her, going deeply red in the face.

I laughed and hugged him goodbye and waved to Ms. Longbottom.

When Harry and I walked just outside of Kings Cross Station, we saw the Dursleys waiting for us. I took one look back and smiled.

I couldn't wait to go back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading my story - it means a lot to me that people have stuck with this story until the end. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the story overall. I'm going to be starting the next book tomorrow, I hope. Hope that you'll read it too!<strong>

**-GryffindorGirl347**


End file.
